Slipping Through Side Stories & Interludes
by Totally4Ryo
Summary: A collection of side stories and interludes written for Slipping Through, a crossover with the manga FAKE. Slipping Through is posted in the FAKE category and could be found on my profile if anyone is interested. Each story written alternately by Totally4Ryo & Gracie Musica (see notes for each story). Stories contains adult situations, humor, fluff, sex and adventure from K - M.
1. Interlude 1

**Slipping Through**

Author: Gracie_Musica  
Chapter Seven B: Interlude #1  
Date Written: 7/8/08  
Rating: NC-17/Hard R  
Fandom: Torchwood/FAKE  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Ryo/Dee  
Spoilers: Up to Torchwood 02  
Warnings: Explicit m/m sex. Not worksafe.  
This was an Interlude written by Gracie_Musica for the series "Slipping Through" in which alternating chapters and side stories are written in turn by Gracie_Musica and myself starting back in 2008. It is a Torchwood/FAKE crossover and was my first venture in writing Torchwood. The main series was posted in the FAKE category and can be found on my profile on FFN.

Gracie_Musica's Notes: In the style of both teachwriteslash and Totally4Ryo (who did the same things in different fandoms, which I find to be hysterical), we present to you... porny interludes! Muahaha. For katestamps, who gave me the idea. This one's set in the middle of the seventh chapter; however, it also works well as a PWP stand alone.

"What the hell are you playing at, Jones?" Ianto asked himself under his breath as he fiddled with the coffee maker. "Stupid, stupid..."

One idiotic, sleepy slip of the tongue. At least Jack had laughed instead of assumed that it meant that Ianto wasn't satisfied with their... whatever the hell this thing they had together was. Sex and some semblance of an actual relationship.

Oh, Jack cared for him. That was obvious. Jack cared for everyone, even if he came off as hard and insensitive. It's just the way he was.

Ianto, however, had no doubt in his mind that he loved the Captain. Had for a while, probably even longer than he actually realized. He'd come to terms with the fact after Abbadon. He'd know, of course, that Jack couldn't die - the man was scattered throughout a century of Torchwood archives, and there was always too much CCTV to erase - but for those long days when Jack had laid as if dead in the morgue, Ianto had been forced to shut down.

He'd realized it when he finally accepted the pain. It was just as deep as the pain he'd felt after the fall of Torchwood, after finally losing Lisa, but twice as hard. After Canary Wharf he'd focused his rage and grief and anger into saving Lisa. After Lisa had died, Jack had been there, had let Ianto focus his anger at the world onto him.

Somewhere in all of that mixed-up craziness, as Ianto worked through the grief, the old affection had returned. He had genuinely liked the Captain when they first met - even if he had ulterior motives - and they had fallen back into their old system. The affection did nothing but sharpen the sexual tension (although Jack probably had sexual tension with a pad of paper), until it had boiled over into a flurry of hurried sex to distract both of them from Torchwood.

He would have grieved for his Captain. But Ianto had found himself grieving for a lover. If it hadn't been for Torchwood, for a higher driving purpose to focus on with the same insane purpose he'd devoted to Lisa, he might have ended up in one of the drawers at last. Too much grief in too short a space.

Then Jack had been back, larger than life and kissing him in front of everybody. Gwen, Tosh and Owen had left to go hunt down lunch from one of Jack's favorite restaurants shortly after, leaving Ianto and Jack alone in the Hub to review repairs.

Jack's mouth had been on Ianto's the moment the door rolled closed, sweet and soft. Jack had literally pulled Ianto down into his quarters by his tie, undressing him and kissing nearly every inch of his skin. The young Welshman had been both thrilled and terrified by the slow pace Jack had set, half of him praying that the others wouldn't walk in while the other half honestly caring less what would happen if they did.

(Owen had confessed later, after getting particularly pissed after a mission, that they'd stayed away on purpose for a few hours, giving the two of them time alone. he could have kissed Owen, he really could have, but then again, it was Owen)

Ianto had moaned under the soft caresses, gasped and writhed under Jack's masterful touch. He'd even dared to say the words - not aloud, never aloud, but mouthed into Jack's hair as they rocked together, the Welsh and English words mixing as he lost all sensible thought.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Ianto swore, dropping the coffee mug in shock. He'd been too lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't realized that the cup was overflowing and had burned his hand.

He shook his hand out, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping his hand clean. He sighed, looking at the mess he'd created. As he went about cleaning up the mug shards, he thought about the questions he wanted to ask, the ones that danced on the tip of his tongue. The ones that he knew Jack would laugh at if he dared voice, dance nicely around the subject and they'd never bring it up again.

One free question. He knew that Jack would answer honestly this time, he just knew.

_'Do you love me?'_ Obvious, to the point. Made him sound like a schoolgirl. Right out.

Similarly, _'Do you love Gwen?', 'Would you leave with the Doctor if he came back?'_ and _'Did you really come back for me?'_ were out due to the fact that they made him sound petty and jealous. Which he was on some level, but he didn't want it to be pointed out so obviously, thank you. Ianto was well aware that he was only the latest in a long string of Jack Harkness's lovers. 'Latest', of course, meaning that Ianto had stayed with Jack the night before and they'd been with Ryo and Dee Laytner-MacLean all day.

There was something about their two newcomers that set him on edge, for some reason. He couldn't figure out what it was either, and it was driving him crazy.

Back to the issue at hand and forgetting the detectives, there were the safe questions. The ones Jack was expecting. _'What's your real name?' 'Where are you from?' '__When__ are you from?'_

He was still thinking on which question to ask when Jack stepped into the Hub, grinning roguishly from ear to ear. "Well Mr. Jones? I understand you have a question for me."

Ianto paused for the barest of seconds as his mind clicked into gear. He crossed the Hub's floor, handing Jack a take-away cup full of Jack's favorite.

"Come back to mine?"

-

At Ianto's age, Jack had entertained dozens, maybe even hundreds of lovers. Most he could remember, liked the memories, although more than a few images were pleasantly blurred by various volumes of drink or drug. Ah, those were the days.

Ianto, in turn, had only had a handful of lovers in his past; five, maybe six. By 21st Century standards fairly active (he'd let it slip one day that he'd lost his virginity at 19, so only about 8 years of sexual activity), but by 51st Century standards practically virginal.

Somehow, that lingering 51st Century idea coupled with Ianto's easy 21st Century sexuality and made for a delicious, heady mix. Of course, Ianto Jones was always an exercise in contradictions. Why should the bedroom be any different?

Jack watched from the edge of the bed, utterly mesmerized, as Ianto stood before him and slowly undressed. The younger man had the natural grace of a dancer, or maybe of a fighter, knowing instinctively which way to bend or move for optimum use. Or, in this case, for Jack's optimum pleasure.

Never does anything by halves, that Ianto Jones.

Discarded clothes hit the floor easily - oh, if the others knew how little Ianto cared about his clothing when Jack Harkness was involved! - and Jack reached out to touch the newly-exposed bare skin, still warm from the suit and flushed pink with arousal. He let his fingers play along Ianto's stomach, then around his waist as the younger man moved closer, tilting Jack's head up for a devastatingly thorough kiss.

Oh, could Ianto Jones kiss. He'd have to track down which lover had taught him that lovely skill and shake their hand. Jack, Mr. Intergalactic Playboy himself, had gotten lost in the simple pleasure of Ianto's kisses on quite a few occasions, particularly since coming back from the Year that Never Was. Something about them just took Jack's breath away.

Ianto's hands were on his bare shoulders, thumbs stroking softly over his collarbones as he slanted his head to the side, deepening the kiss. It was obvious that the younger man wanted control tonight for some reason or another, and Jack was more than happy to hand over the reins. Ianto was, truly, a natural top once he got out of his work mindset, but Jack's personality tended to overwhelm Ianto's most of the time. Their little force of will skirmishes would occasionally arise, usually resulting in fabulous sex.

There was power, too, in the submission. They both could call the shots. And it was so much better when they reached a mutual understanding anyway.

The touch on his shoulders turned insistent, slightly forceful, and Jack fell back against the mattress with a laugh. "Pushy tonight," he teased.

"You said to work for my other questions," Ianto replied easily, crawling up Jack's body.

"You have yet to ask any."

"I asked if you wanted to come home with me." Ianto sat back on his haunches, carefully grinding back against Jack as he traced one hand down the Captain's smooth chest.

The immortal mentally cursed the whole 'pants still on' thing and reached up to pull Ianto's hips into his more forcefully. "That was more of a request and you know it."

"Had a question mark," Ianto teased, bending down to kiss Jack's neck.

"_Ianto~_"

"Fine," Ianto said, nipping at Jack's pulse point. "What do you want?"

"Cop out," Jack called him out.

"Mmm, but it's the most important question to me right now." Ianto sat back again, flattening his hands out on Jack's chest. "Going to answer me?"

"I want you to be happy." The words were out before he realized he'd said them, but he meant them. He'd give anything to see Ianto Jones smile.

Ianto's mouth quirked up. "I am happy, Jack," he said, leaning down to kiss him again. "Now, just relax and let me show you."

Jack smiled up at him, reaching up to thread his fingers through Ianto's hair. The Welshman smiled back and pressed their lips together one last time before slowly starting to kiss down his body.

The older man twitched against Ianto's mouth when that beautiful, talented tongue slipped around a flat nipple, teasing it into a hard peak. Ianto had learned very quickly that Jack tended to be rather hypersensitive - 51st century senses were sharper than 21st thanks to continual evolution - and had figured out that a soft touch coupled with occasional hard pressure would make Jack's head spin. The strong nibbling sent spikes of pleasure down his spine, while the gentle fingers down his stomach was a lovely contrast.

He felt Ianto fiddle with the fly of his trousers as that beautiful mouth moved lower, tugging off his pants and underwear as he went. Jack moved up onto his elbows, watching the dark head kiss his lower stomach. Blue eyes stained dark with lust flicked up to look at Jack, and the younger man smiled softly up at his lover.

Jack hissed suddenly at the feel of that talented, wet tongue sweeping quickly up the underside of his erection. "Fuck, Ianto!" he gasped, elbows giving out and flopping back against the mattress.

Ianto laughed, a soft, real laugh as he slipped off the bed, kicking off his shoes and socks before reaching for his belt. He slowly, tortuously undid the loop of leather notch by notch, his eyes never leaving Jack's face.

Jack licked his lips as Ianto slowly lowered his pants down over his hips. The young man really did have a great body, nicely sculpted from the hands-on nature of work, with just a little bit of a tummy, which was perfect in the fact that it meant he wasn't perfect. A light dusting of dark hair trailed down his chest and stomach to dive into the front of his pants, and Jack watched with fascination as inch by slow inch was revealed. The slacks pooled around his ankles, and he easily stepped out of his pants and paused, letting the older immortal look his fill.

He let his gaze drop unashamedly at Ianto's groin, licking his lips again as he watched the younger man's cock bob faintly in time with his heartbeat. Ianto smiled a little, running his fingers down his own stomach to wrap around his dick and slowly stroke himself.

Jack groaned softly. "Fuck," he repeated, watching the younger man carefully crawl back onto the bed. "You are a tease, Ianto Jones."

"You say that like you don't like it," Ianto replied easily, straddling his hips again and carefully sliding his hardness against Jack's. Both of them moaned at the contact and Jack reached up to pull Ianto down for a kiss, roughly pushing his tongue into the younger man's mouth. Ianto moaned low in his throat, kissing him back with equal fervor as he slowly undulated his hips against Jack's.

One of Ianto's hands left Jack's body to reach over to the bedside table, and the Captain felt himself harden further when it came back with the bottle of lube. The cap popped open with a plastic snap and Ianto pulled away. The scent of the slickness filled Jack's mind as he watched Ianto pour a nice-sized puddle into his hand, rubbing his fingers together to warm it up. The older man was already spreading his legs in eager anticipation before the wet hand moved between their bodies, eyes wide and glassy.

Of course, predictably, Ianto Jones went and threw him for a loop.

Jack moaned as he watched the fingers curl upwards, the tip of one pressing gently into his lover. He glanced up at Ianto's face, taking in the way his white teeth contrasted against his swollen lower lip, the closed eyes, the rampant lust crossing his face. Jack slid his hands up over Ianto's spread thighs to hold his hips steady.

Ianto pumped his finger a few times before adding a second and starting to scissor them, stretching himself out. He gasped softly, his head falling back as his body began pressing back against his fingers.

"What are you thinking about?" Jack asked, running one hand up the younger man's stomach and chest. "What's going through that head of yours?"

Ianto gasped in response, rocking his hips a little harder, trying to give himself more stimulation.

"Tell me what you're imagining," Jack ordered, curling his fingers so that he scratched lightly down Ianto's body, just enough to tingle.

"You," the younger man finally gasped, his accent thick from lust. "Your fingers, your tongue, your cock, just - just you, Jack."

Well. If that wasn't an ego boost.

Jack pulled him down for a kiss, fingers threading through the dark black strands as he moaned softly against his mouth. The new angle must have been too much for Ianto, because he whimpered slightly, pulling the digits out of his body. The greased-up hand snaked up to wrap around Jack, pumping him firmly.

Ianto did have just wonderful hands - calloused from holding a gun and using a keyboard, but still softer than most people's. Hard and gentle in all the right spots. Had to be a theme.

The young Welshman was still kissing the life out of Jack when he shifted his body. Jack knew the steps of the dance well enough to move his hands down to Ianto's waist, helping the younger man out a little. When he felt the tip of his cock brush against Ianto's opening, he shivered.

Ianto sat upright, looking down at the older man as he slowly impaled himself down onto Jack. Once Jack was in as deeply as possible he paused, panting softly for air and trying to get a grip on himself. Jack could feel him trembling underneath his hands from the force of holding himself back. The immortal smiled up at him, carefully petting his hip with one hand as the other slid around to wrap around Ianto's hardness.

The younger man moaned and bucked against the touch, then moaned again when the action made Jack move within him. He slowly set a rhythm, his hands braced on Jack's shoulders for leverage as he moved.

Jack loved it when Ianto got like this. His pleasure would temporarily take a backseat to Ianto's wants and all he had to do was lie back and watch his younger lover fuck himself using Jack's cock. Seeing Ianto be so... selfish, so wanton like that was an amazing turn-on.

Ianto began to move a little faster against him, starting to bounce instead of just rocking his hips back and forth. Jack grinned a little, canting his hips just right so that he pressed against Ianto's prostate with every move. When the younger man let out an animalistic growl and bounced harder, Jack knew he'd hit home.

He was truly riding Jack now, dark hair bouncing with each motion. Jack began thrusting up into Ianto, pushing himself deeper into the warm tightness of the body above him. The little clues that Ianto was getting close started appearing: he moaned something in Welsh, totally incomprehensible to Jack but still completely sexy. His breath caught in his throat, making him gasp. When he opened his eyes, the irises were so dark they were nearly black, and his gaze was unfocusing. His motions were starting to become choppy, uncoordinated. Ianto was losing control.

Jack twisted his hips in the next motion, nailing Ianto's prostate. The younger man's eyes flew open in surprise and he gasped Jack's name as he came, come splashing onto Jack's stomach in thick spurts as he shook above him.

The sudden tightness took Jack by surprise as well, snapping his control and he roughly rolled them over. Ianto let out a yell of surprise, but still wrapped his legs around Jack as the older man thrust hard and fast into him, drawing out Ianto's own orgasm even longer. Jack buried his face into Ianto's neck and moaned, long and low with Ianto's name somewhere in the middle, hips jerking against the younger man's as he came deep inside his lover.

They held each other for long moments afterwards, Ianto's face buried into Jack's hair. Jack could feel the movements of the younger man's lips against his scalp, smiling a little at the soft kisses he always showered Jack with after sex. Eventually, however, Jack softened and slipped out of Ianto's body, and one of them mentioned something about cleaning up. They both stumbled into the shower, and Jack twisted the water to an appropriate temperature before leaning Ianto against the cold tile wall, pressing his lips against Ianto's, both of them still a bit too tired to kiss properly.

"You know," Jack murmured against Ianto's mouth. "You never did ask your question."

Ianto let out a long-suffering sigh. "Fine, I'll give you your question," he replied, wrapping an arm around Jack's shoulders for balance. "Was it good for you too?"

Jack laughed and slapped Ianto's ass.


	2. Interlude 2

Title: Slipping Through  
Chapter Nine B: Interlude #2  
Count the Ways prompt: Jack!coat  
Date Written: 7/27/08  
Rating: NC-17/Hard R  
Word Count: 1,548  
Fandom: Torchwood/FAKE  
Characters/Pairings: Ryo/Dee, Jack/Ianto  
Spoilers: Up to Torchwood 02  
Warnings: Explicit m/m sex. Not worksafe. Also, lots of banging on the fourth wall. I mean, break out the hammer type of banging.  
Author's Notes: So, since **totally4ryo**'s smut muses weren't working - *glares at them* - I have graciously decided to do the smut so she'll get the next chapter out. All hail me. ;) The beginning, however, is taken from her notes.

Slipping Through master list found here.

He stood by the window, tall and proud with his hands clasped behind his back, trademark greatcoat over his shoulders as he looked down over the city. His city, his home and his place to protect.

He heard the hiss of heating water from across the room but didn't turn around. The other was making them each a cup of coffee, dressed impeccably in his suit and tie. He straightened his tie out of habit before turning around and looking at the figure standing by the window.

"We could turn the AC on, you know, get the whole coat flappy thing going," Ryo said with a smirk.

Dee sighed and turned around. "Break the mood, why don't you?"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Ryo said, crossing the room and stealing a quick kiss before handing the coffee mug over to his husband. Dee was dressed in a blue button-up and some khaki pants, bare toes wiggling against the hotel room floor's carpet. He closed his eyes and took a sip. "Well?"

"Pretty good," Dee consented, taking another sip.

"Not as good as Ianto's," Ryo said, grinning when Dee nodded along absently. "Besides, he'd never lower himself to free hotel instant."

Dee moved to sit on the edge of the bed, resting his mug on the edge of the nearby table. "C'mere, Teaboy," he teased, patting his knee.

Ryo laughed and did as he was instructed, leaning over and setting his mug next to Dee's before swinging his leg around and straddling Dee's lap. "Yes sir, Captain?" he asked innocently, twisting his fingers into the greatcoat.

Dee laughed a little, tugging at Ryo's tie. "Love you," he murmured, undoing the knot and slipping the tie off.

"Mmm, love you more," Ryo countered, leaning in to kiss him as his fingers slowly worked each button of Dee's shirt out of its hole. Dee hummed softly against his mouth and started doing the same, pushing the jacket over and off of Ryo's shoulders first before working on his shirt.

The half-Japanese detective had to take the greatcoat off before he could pull Dee's shirt off. When the shirt had been tossed aside he pulled the greatcoat back up over Dee's shoulders, laughing at the raised eyebrow. "C'mon Captain, keep it on."

"Ooh, naughty, naughty teaboy ," Dee teased back, leaning in to kiss his newly-exposed neck. "I should punish you for that."

"That better be a promise," Ryo replied, nipping at Dee's ear as his hands strayed down to undo Dee's belt.

Dee chuckled and managed to work the zip of Ryo's pants, smacking his ass gently. "Move up a little," he murmured, laughing again when Ryo pushed him back against the bed. He fell back onto his elbows, worn wool nap soft under his arms, and watched his husband shift a little over him, carefully wiggling out of his pants. A salacious grin crossed his face when he saw that Ryo was bare underneath. "Very naughty teaboy."

Ryo just grinned and slid back down his legs, off the bed. He finished undoing the fly of Dee's khakis and sat back, pulling his pants and underwear off with a practiced flourish, leaving Dee in nothing but the greatcoat. "Gotcha."

Dee laughed and fell back when Ryo climbed up over his body again, leaning in to kiss him softly. He opened his mouth easily when he felt Ryo's tongue slip out and lap carefully at his lower lip. The younger man ran a hand down along Ryo's spine, enjoying the way he moved against him, before slipping his fingers along the curve of his husband's ass. He was about to reach over for the lube when Ryo stopped his hand. "Nu-uh, Mister, you bottom tonight."

"What?" Dee raised himself up on his elbows again, watching Ryo snag the bottle. "No way. I'm the Captain."

"That's a pity, Captain," Ryo said, popping the bottle open and greasing up two fingers. "'Cause you're still bottom."

Dee had his mouth open to protest when Ryo's fingers found his opening, teasing gently. The argument fled Dee's mind and he moaned long and low, arching up and moaning again when he felt a finger slip into his body. After the initial wave of sensation passed, he managed to pick up his argument again. "Jack is so top."

Ryo laughed, pumping his fingers a few times as he thought about his response. "Well, most fanfic has them swapping off," he said casually, brushing against his prostate.

Dee's spine spasmed at the sudden jolt of pleasure and he gripped at the bedsheets. "We're not talking fanfic, Ryo, we've met them."

"And based on their personalities, I'd have to say that while Jack does have a dominating personality, Ianto tends to get the last word," Ryo said, adding a second finger in with the first and flitting his fingers around inside of Dee. He watched Dee writhe on the bed underneath him. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Dee let out a growl before reaching up and pulling Ryo down for a hard kiss. "God damn it, stop talking and start fucking."

Ryo laughed against Dee's mouth and backed his hand, pumping himself a few times to transfer the leftover slick onto himself before moving to line himself up. "Ready?" he asked.

"More than," Dee replied, wrapping his legs around Ryo's waist and arching up into him, groaning when he felt the tip of Ryo's cock against his hole.

The older detective leaned over to kiss him as he pushed slowly into him, swallowing down Dee's cries of pleasure. Once he was all the way in he paused to give Dee time to adjust, burying his face in Dee's neck and reveling in the feel of Dee under him, around him.

Then Dee canted his hips upwards and Ryo sat back, his hands moving down to grab Dee's ass, lifting him into his thrusts. Dee, in turn, tightened his legs around Ryo's waist and used his heels as additional leverage to take Ryo in deeper.

They moved together slowly, touching and kissing as much bare skin as they could. The wool arms of the greatcoat scratched gently against Ryo's sides and back, making the older detective shiver at the unexpected sensations. He kissed the side of Dee's neck and bit gently, raising a faint red mark against Dee's tanned skin.

Dee grasped at Ryo's back, turning his head to kiss him hard. "More," he moaned against his huband's mouth, arching his hips up a bit. "God, Ryo, more."

Ryo groaned and started moving faster, a hand snaking between them to wrap around Dee's cock, stroking him as well. "C'mon baby," he panted, nipping at the dark-haired detective's mouth. "Come for me."

Dee's whole body stiffened as he came, crying out Ryo's name. He grabbed Ryo's shoulder, fingers grasping into the half-Japanese man's shoulders hard enough that Ryo could feel the wedding ring dig into his skin.

The light-haired man moaned and thrust into his husband one final time before coming as well, the hand on his hip holding him tight in place up against Ryo's body. Ryo twisted his hips against Dee's ass in an attempt to push even deeper into the warm tightness.

Far too soon, they both came down from their orgasm, and Ryo practically collapsed on top of Dee. The younger man threaded his fingers through fair strands to turn Ryo's head for a slow, sated kiss, and both men groaned softly when Ryo shifted and slid out of Dee's body. "You okay?" Ryo asked as the kiss tapered off to just a gentle press of lips.

"Yeah," Dee replied. "Hot, kinda."

Ryo chuckled. "Then take off the - Oh God, the coat!" Dark eyes flew open and the older man jumped back, groaning. "Jesus, we got come all over it."

"And it's sorta sweaty now," Dee pointed out helpfully, sitting up gingerly and pulling out of the sleeves.

Ryo gave him a withering look before sweeping naked into the bathroom, carrying the coat.

-

Jack shivered involuntarily against the cool Cardiff air, and Ianto looked over at him. "Jack, you forgot your coat?" he asked in exasperation. "Honestly, sometimes I think you'd forget your head if it got cut off."

The Captain just laughed. "It'll turn up tomorrow," he said with a wink at him.

"What are you plotting?"

Jack grinned and pushed Ianto up against his car, slipping his arms into the Welshman's coat and pulling him close. "Nothing at all," he said with the innocence of a child who'd been caught stealing a biscuit. "Sharing body heat is much more fun anyway," he said, leaning in and kissing him softly.

"Come to mine when you're done?" Ianto asked, moving his hands up to rest his hands on Jack's shoulders.

"Might be a long night," Jack replied, kissing his ear. "I don't want to interrupt a good night's sleep."

"I don't mind," Ianto said softly, tipping his head back when Jack's mouth moved down to kiss his neck.

"Okay. Yes."

-

"I think I got most of it out," Ryo said sleepily as he crawled into bed with Dee. "And the steam from our shower hopefully acted like a steam cleaner."

Dee smiled and kissed Ryo's forehead. "We need to get our own," he mused.


	3. Coffee Break

Title: Slipping Through  
**redismycolour** Snippet: Coffee Break  
Date Written: 1/13/09  
Rating: PG/K+  
Word Count: 566  
Fandom: Torchwood/FAKE  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Ryo/Dee, Gwen, Owen, Tosh  
Spoilers: Up through Torchwood 02 and FAKE Like, Like, Love.  
Warnings: None  
Author's Notes: Written for **redismycolour** Day Twelve.

Slipping Through master list found here.

_**"As soon as you sit down to a cup of hot coffee,  
your boss will ask you to do something which  
will last until the coffee is cold."  
- Anonymous**_

Jack was greeted by the sight of Dee Laytner-MacLean leaning over the counter when he walked into the Tourist Booth, a cup of Ianto's coffee in one hand. The two men were talking, Dee giving one of those grins that signaled that he'd said something particularly witty. "Well hello to you too."

The New Yorker straightened and turned, blanching a little at the sight and smell of Jack. He probably didn't make a pretty picture, either; he was covered from head to toe in sewage and alien innards and a fair bit of his own blood. "Good God, man," he gasped, covering his nose with his hand.

Ianto already had a handkerchief over his nose. "Shower please, Jack," he said, the sound muffled. "Just the whole lot. And I'd appreciate it if you ran."

Jack laughed as the door opened down into the Hub. "Do I get coffee?"

"If you're a good boy," Ianto replied with the air of a long-suffering babysitter.

"Phew! I need to remember the old trick of keeping Vick's with me," Dee's voice chased Jack down towards the Hub.

-

Fifteen minutes later, freshly showered and changed and with still-damp hair, Jack hit the main level. He could see the dark and light haired heads of Ryo and Dee in his office, so he started walking that way.

Ianto gave him a small smile as he passed. "Coffee's on your desk," he said, handing Toshiko her own mug.

"Mmm, thank you." He was almost at the threshold, he could see the striped mug on his desk.

"Jack?"

The immortal turned to smile at Gwen. "Yes?"

"I have some questions about the alien we found in the Weevil nest," she said, turning to look at him properly, "but it's not like we had a lot to go on..."

Jack leaned over and spoke to her for a few moments, the two of them theorizing on what the alien could have been before settling on a race they both agreed on. He was almost to his office again when Owen's voice drifted up from the autopsy bay.

"Oi, mate, might want to rethink that idea," he said, holding out a tray with the stomach contents of the Weevil they'd brought in.

He spent ten minutes listening to Owen expound on the stomach contents and argue with Gwen over exactly what alien had been turned into the Weevil's last meal.

He was unsurprised when Tosh pulled him over to his workstation to show off some new figures for the Rift Projector program. He didn't understand most of it to be honest, but he knew that she needed to talk it through so he just nodded and made affirmative noises.

Finally, _finally_ making it into his office, he closed the door behind him. The scent of coffee permeated the air and he closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in the calm in the office.

Then he opened his eyes and let out a little strangled cry at the sight in front of him. Ryo Laytner-MacLean was sitting behind his desk, feet up on the polished surface (and Jack was so going to get blamed for that). And an almost-empty, blue-striped mug cradled in his hands.

"You drank my coffee!"

"You snooze, you lose," Ryo told him, tipping the rest of it back.

Dee snickered softly.

"And it was going cold anyway," the half-Japanese man added.


	4. The Captain and the Tea Boy

It was to everyone's surprise when Jack announced that Torchwood was expected to make an appearance at UNIT's annual masquerade party. When Gwen arrived with Rhys, both dressed as 16th century nobles, she immediately noticed Toshiko dressed like a geisha. She was watching Dee and Ryo, both looking like they stepped out of Carnival in Venice. The Laytner-MacLeans were waltzing to the music and obviously enjoying the chance to have some fun. In a far corner, past the bar was Owen, holding a drink, appearing to have forgotten he was holding it. Typical Owen, he showed up in tee-shirt and jeans under a leather jacket.

_Spoilsport_, Gwen thought of Owen. She went back to watching the handsome couple move with a grace that almost seemed magic.

The song ended, and another started up. Dee and Ryo left the dance floor. Dee went toward the bar, while Ryo led a stunned Toshiko to the dance floor.

Watching Ryo and Tosh dance, the Japanese woman looking slightly embarrassed and a little flustered, Gwen found herself looking around. She realized she did not see Ianto or Jack anywhere. Of course, considering some of the costumes, the two could be anywhere, but she was fairly certain she would have been able to pick them out.

Gwen wandered over to Dee, who was carrying back three drinks and greeted him.

"Have you seen Jack and Ianto yet?" she asked Dee.

Dee shook his head. "I think Jack decided not to follow his own orders, if you ask me."

"Don't tell me Ianto took advantage of sleeping with the boss to not come either," Gwen commented with a wink.

"Gwen," Rhys warned. Gwen giggled as Dee winked at her.

"Could be," Dee agreed.

"You two are bloody daft," Rhys declared. "Why don't I get us some drinks while you gossip with the girls."

Dee raised an eyebrow at Rhys. "When you least expect it, Williams, I will find a way to get back for that.

Rhys laughed as he walked away, heading for the bar, where he stopped to talk to Owen first.

"So they didn't show after all?" Gwen asked.

Dee grinned. "Knowing Jack, he's probably running late on purpose to make a grand appearance."

"You have a point," Gwen agreed. "I'll be Ianto is fuming." She giggled.

Dee happened to glance toward the door and his jaw dropped. "Oh my God!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Gwen looked over to the door and her eyes went wide. "Oh…."

They watched as a tall striking figure in a RAF greatcoat entered the ballroom. Under the coat was a RAF uniform, circa WWII, complete with the headwear.

"You're fuckin' kidding me!" Dee said, sounding amazed.

"Holy shit," Ryo's voice added as he joined them, along with Toshiko, who was giggling madly. Dee handed the two their drinks.

The man made his way across the ballroom, noticing the small group and came over to join them.

Dee smirked and gave him a cocky salute. "Captain, you're looking exceptionally striking tonight."

"Wear did you get that, Ianto?" Gwen inquired.

Toshiko chuckled. "I doubt he raided Jack's wardrobe."

"Of course not," Ianto commented, raising an eyebrow. "Jack and I agreed to meet here and surprise each other with our costumes. I wouldn't take the chance of him noticing I lifted his clothes."

"Yeah, you'd think he'd notice he was missing his greatcoat," Dee remarked.

Ianto raised his eyebrows again and gave Dee a knowing look.

"Well," Dee said. "I really don't think it was missing that night."

Toshiko looked confused until she noticed Ryo start to blush. "Oh," she said, giggling, remembering the day Dee walked into the Hub, carrying Jack's coat with him.

Gwen shook her head. "Honestly. The four of you."

"What?" Ryo asked, trying to sound innocent.

Gwen looked at the door again. Her arm struck out and hit Ianto across his chest. "This is too bloody weird." She broke out in laughter.

"What is so funny, Gwen?" Ianto asked, then saw who Gwen was looking at.

"Oh my…" Ianto muttered, his eyes fixed on Jack, who had just entered the ballroom.

Dee nearly dropped his drink. Owen and Rhys decided to join the group. Owen's glass was still full. Rhys handed Gwen her drink. When Gwen tried to grasp the glass blindly, her attention going across the room, Rhys gazed in the direction his wife was looking.

"You're fuckin' kidding me?" Owen said. His eyes were on Ianto, and then went over to Jack, who was nearing them.

Gwen laughed. "That's what Dee said about Ianto."

"I'm not sure which one I meant," Owen remarked.

"Red is not Jack's color," Gwen giggled.

"Hey kids," Jack greeted, grinning. He pulled at his buttoned pinstriped charcoal gray suit jacket.

"Alien tech," Tosh stated. "Definitely alien tech."

Ianto was staring at Jack, looking the most amazed, his eyes slowly going from head to foot and back up again. "I think I need some coffee," he said, his voice filled with amusement and awe.

Ryo snorted. "Not Jack's coffee please." He took a sip of his drink.

"Don't listen to them, Jack. I think you look smashing in that suit," said Ianto.

Jack's face seem to brighten more. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Indeed."

"I'm glad, because you look amazing. So commanding, and sexy. It's giving me a few ideas for later." Jack leered at Ianto as he pulled the other man closer. He ran a hand over the familiar feel of the gray wool. "Where did you get this?"

"I had an uncle who was in the RAF during the war. His uniform was still packed away, and I decided to borrow it for tonight. I'm glad it fits."

"I'm glad it fits too, Captain Jones." Jack lightly kissed Ianto.

Ianto looked at Jack again, indicating the suit, the red silk shirt, the designer striped tie. "You had help pulling this together."

Jack shook his head. "No. Just me." He winked at Ianto. "But I'm a quick learner and I had a good teacher."

"Are you sure you didn't cheat?" Ianto asked, running his hands across the lapels of Jack's jacket.

Jack looked offended. "No! Well, I tried to find out what you were going to wear, but you mentioned it to no one. And obviously slipped away without us knowing to get the uniform." He tugged at the tie, as if it was starting to annoy him.

Ryo smirked. "That looks familiar." His eyes settled on Dee, who shrugged and gave a guilty grin for a reply.

"So you didn't know I was planning to go as…," Jack indicated with a wave of his hand at Ianto, "you?"

"No." Ianto slapped at Jack's hands. "Stop it."

Jack's eyes met Ianto's as he dropped his hand from the tie. "Yes sir."

Ianto groaned, and those close to him realized it was not from exasperation. Jack's grin grew. Ianto pulled Jack closer by the tie. Leaning in close, he said low, "Be a good boy and leave that looking neat by the end of the night, we might use the tie as part of our fun later."

"Oh?" Jack's eyebrows shot up, his eyes wide with growing anticipation. "In that case…." He removed Ianto's hand from his tie, then smoothed it. "It'll wrinkle if you insist on handling it like that."

"I'd like to try handling other things," Ianto remarked with a grin.

"Oh, I like that idea. I think the costume is getting to your head," Jack said with a laugh. His eyes took in the sight of Ianto again and decided they definitely could have some fun with it. So with that thought, he tugged at his jacket, smoothing it out and looked back at Ianto. "Dance, sir?" he asked.

Ianto licked his lips, looking at Jack. Finally he smiled and took Jack by his hand to led him out to the dance floor.

"I think they're adorable," Gwen gushed.

Rhys shook his head. "Can you dance that close to a waltz?" he asked.

Gwen gazed at her husband. "Oh sure. Let me show you." Owen ended up holding their drinks as Gwen pulled Rhys toward the dance floor.

"Do I look like a waiter?" Owen complained. He found a table to put the drinks down. He found himself looking at Jack and Ianto again. "Blimey, it's the Captain and the bloody tea boy!"

Tosh squeezed between Dee and Ryo, putting an arm around each of them, with an impish grin. "I guess Dee and Ryo aren't the only ones who like playing that game."

"Tosh!" Dee complained, looking surprised.

"Neesan! Please don't tell me you're peeking," Ryo exclaimed.

Owen was laughing as he looked at the two men, both looking embarrassed. Ryo especially had a nice rosy streak across his nose and cheeks.

"I won't tell you," Tosh said with a wink.

Ryo nudged Owen, giving him a meaningful glare, as Dee moved Toshiko from between them toward the doctor.

"Fine. We did this before," Owen grumbled. "Care to dance, Tosh?"

"If it's not too much trouble to you."

Owen took her hand. "Never let it be said that dead men can't dance." They went over to the dance floor.

Dee and Ryo quickly finished their drinks and decided to join the rest of their friends and co-workers.

~+~ ~+~ ~+~

Much later that evening, Jack and Ianto returned to the Hub. With a smile, Jack help Ianto out of the greatcoat and went to hang it up. "We might use this later," Jack said with a wink.

"If you insist," Ianto with a put up sigh, but his eyes twinkled with anticipation of what the rest of the night held for them.

"Coffee, sir?" Jack offered.

"Can you make that tea?" Ianto stated. "Your coffee tastes as if it's been around since World War II." He laughed at the affronted face Jack made. He pulled Jack closer, grinning. "Never mind about coffee or tea. I see you left the tie on. Now I think it's time to take it off."

Jack leered at Ianto, slipping his arms around the other man's waist. "It's just you and me. In the Hub. For however long it takes."

Ianto's reply was to capture Jack's mouth with his and the two men started to kiss.

~+~ ~+~ ~+~

Toshiko sat back on her couch, her laptop opened on the coffee table. Another night of watching the further adventures of Jack and Ianto in the Hub. Jack in a suit, and Ianto in that RAF uniform.

Definitely the things fantasies are made of.


	5. Interlude 3 Part 1

**Interlude 3 – How Much Shagging Is Enough? Part 1**

Written by Totally4Ryo  
Date Written: 9/6/08  
Rating: NC-17  
Fandom: FAKE/Torchwood  
Characters/Pairings: Dee/Ryo, Jack/Ianto  
Spoilers: FAKE – all through to volume 7, Torchwood - up to "Something Borrowed"  
Warnings: Smut, Sex… Alien Sex Drugs influencing activities.  
Author Notes: I'm going to try to make this my contribution to Smut Sunday. There's at least 4 more parts planned, each part exploring another point within the 48 hours before the alien sex drugs wear off. Try being the operative word, because I have to start on the next chapter of Slipping Through now, and finish a chapter of "The Unexpected III". I hope everyone likes!  
Beta by: Gracie_Musica and katestamps

This is set during "Slipping Through" Chapter 16

* * *

**Slipping Through – How Much Shagging Is Enough Part 1**

Dee was thankful for the short drive to their flat. They were close enough that depending on weather, they would sometimes walk to the Hub. They had a car they were leasing for personal use, but usually they would use the back up Torchwood SUV whenever they went out on a call. During the day, the average time between the two destinations was no more than ten minutes, and under five late at night. The flat they were renting from Owen was right on Cardiff Bay, practically on Mermaid Quay.

Dee was sure they were home free as he pulled the car into the car park for their building. Ryo had been quiet for the short ride back. They had spoken briefly of Dee's injury during the rescue operation, but the older man was still feeling guilty for not only putting himself in a situation that could have meant death for him, but getting Dee almost killed too.

There would be time enough to further discuss it later. While appearing to be looking out the windscreen of the car, Dee was watching Ryo closely. He saw the first sign of the stimulant starting to wear off in the last minute. Ryo's jeans were increasingly getting tighter in a particular area. Dee licked his lips in anticipation of what would be happening once they got inside the privacy of their flat.

As Dee pulled the car into the car park, he heard the sounds indicating Ryo was releasing himself from the restraints of his seat belt.

"We're not parked yet," Dee commented, knowing it most likely would not change the situation.

"So?" Ryo remarked, and suddenly hands were everywhere on Dee.

"Let me park first," Dee groaned, forcing his full concentration on not running into the other cars along the way to their space.

"I'm trying," Ryo moaned. He nibbled on Dee's earlobe, causing the car to jerk suddenly into the exit lane. Dee's hands gripped the wheel so tightly, his knuckles were turning white. Realizing Dee was right, he fell back in his seat with a frustrated moan, wiggling uncomfortable in his seat. "Hurry, Dee. I can't hold on any longer." He moaned as the barriers formed from the suppressant wore away and he felt the drug coursing through his blood, causing every nerve to tingle. It all seemed to settle in one place, and Ryo whimpered feeling himself grow painfully harder.

Dee felt the loss of the intimate contact, but consoled himself with the thought that soon enough, they would be on the way up to their flat for some serious fun. Dee was certain they'd end up snogging in the lift. Hell, it was almost a given, going way back to when they started to date.

Another moan from Ryo caused Dee's attention to go from where he finally managed to slot the car in the space to his husband. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "Ryo!' he exclaimed, but his eyes were riveted to the other man's lap.

There was Ryo, leaning back against the seat, his zip opened and he was stroking his throbbing erection slowly. Ryo noticed Dee's attention and smirked. Licking his lips, he said, almost in a slur, "I'm pretending this is you, Dee. Your hand on me, stroking me. I'm so hard, Dee. So hard."

Dee leaned over to start fussing with Ryo, batting his husband's hands away and tried to quickly tuck Ryo back in. Ryo gasped when Dee's hand firmly grasped his hard-on, shoving it back into his pants. "Inside, Ryo," Dee insisted. "Once we're inside, anything goes." He cursed the gearstick between them as he attempted to kiss Ryo, biting the moaning man's lower lip. "That's nothing new for us, eh?" he stated with a grin.

"No." He tried to grab for Dee, wanting more than just the chaste kiss.

Dee managed to dodge him. "Now, keep it in your pants, keep your hands in your coat pockets and get the hell upstairs. Now!" He gave Ryo a little shove, making sure the doors were unlocked.

Ryo whimpered, but did as he was told, knowing the sooner they got upstairs, the sooner he could get everything his body was begging for. He jumped out of the car, rushing toward the lift. Despite his haste, his back was ramrod straight, as he fought to hold back the drug's effects. He had a fist pressed against his mouth to keep from moaning aloud.

Dee rushed after Ryo, just barely remembering to grab the canvas carrier bag Jack had handed to him before they left the Hub. He noticed Jack carried a similar one. All the Captain told him was not to look in it until they were behind the locked doors of their flat, adding he might need the additional help, and to return everything when they were ready to come to the Hub.

Dee felt a certain thrill, concluding that Jack had given him some alien sex toys to help until the alien sex drug was out of Ryo's system.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

Jack found himself driving Ianto's car again. Sparing a glance to his lover, Ianto appeared to be sleeping, his head propped against the door window.

The Captain let out a heavy sigh as he navigated the car toward Ianto's flat. So much for leaving Ianto home to recover from an injury. Jack sighed again. Where did it get him?

Receiving a distress call from Ianto. The younger man thought to hit Jack's speed dial number while leaving the phone in the pocket of the hoodie he wore. Which led to the rest of the team to rescue both Ianto and Ryo, who was also told by Dee to stay home and rest up.

Once Ianto was sufficiently recovered, Jack was going to let his lover have it for being so stupid. Go off on an investigation of their own, indeed, Jack scoffed.

From next to him, Ianto let out a small sigh as he wiggled in his seat.

Jack glanced briefly at Ianto before putting his attention back to the roads. Just a little over five more minutes and they'd be at Ianto's flat.

"Jack," Ianto mumbled, wiggling again. His hand stretched out to brush against Jack's thigh. "Touch me."

"Soon, Ianto," Jack assured his lover. "We're almost home."

"I want you to touch me _now_, Jack," Ianto demanded, sitting up more in the seat, appearing to be waking up.

"Just a few more minutes, Ianto," Jack said, trying to keep his voice soothing.

Ianto was definitely awake when he leaned over toward Jack, and placed his hand on Jack's groin. "C'mon, pull over. I _need_you, Jack. Please."

Jack gasped, but managed to keep the car from jerking. "Ianto! Do you want me to drive on the sidewalk or something?"

"No different than your usual driving," Ianto quipped, now trying to pry Jack's left hand from the wheel. "C'mon Jack. You're the adventurous one."

"Look, if I do what I want to right now, this car can end up in a wall. I will come back, but not you. Hang on just a little more," Jack insisted.

Ianto either did not hear him or chose to ignore him, since he kept on groping Jack while attempting to get the older man to touch him. It took all of Jack's concentration to note the turn to Ianto's block was coming up, and even more willpower not to give in to Ianto yet. Just a few minutes more, Jack thought. Ianto could deal for just a few more minutes. Once they are safely inside Ianto's flat, Jack was ready for whatever was in store for the next few days.

Jack ground his teeth as he had to roll the car to a stop when the traffic light turned red as he approached the corner.

Ianto took that to his advantage. He undid his seat belt and launched himself toward Jack, mouth going for the sensitive spot on Jack's neck, licking it while he continued to grope Jack, fumbling to open the zip of the immortal's trousers.

"Ianto!" Jack groaned. Oh, that was unfair, he thought. If they were not sitting in a car on a busy Cardiff street, Jack would have been all over Ianto at that moment. He wanted to anyway. So badly.

The only thing that stopped him was the image in his mind of explaining to Andy, and most likely Gwen who would be called to bail them out, why they were fornicating in the middle of Cardiff traffic.

He tried to turn his head, grab Ianto's head for a kiss, intending to use the moment to pry his lover off him just long enough to get them to Ianto's complex. Bad mistake, Jack realized as Ianto kissed him with such bruising force it made his head reel. He felt his hand being pulled from the wheel and cupped on the throbbing bulge plumping Ianto's jeans. Jack groaned again as Ianto moaned loudly with the contact.

"That's it, Jack," Ianto sighed. "Touch me there. So good." Ianto's tongue plunged into Jack's left ear.

Jack was bought back to his task at hand by the blare of car horns behind him. Glancing out the windscreen, he realized the light had turned green.

"Goddammit," Jack growled. Realizing it would take him longer to pull Ianto off him, he simply shifted into first gear and pulled out as fast as he could, hoping to hell he did not end up killing anyone. It was only on instinct he shifted into second gear as he made his way up the thankfully less congested street, toward the car park for Ianto's building.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

Dee found himself pressed against the wall, as the two men kissed. Ryo was pressing against Dee, rubbing their groins, making Dee realize just how quickly they had to get upstairs. He let out a groan of frustration when he heard the doors open to the lift. Ryo appeared to not notice as he fucked Dee's mouth with his tongue.

Breaking the kiss with a gasp, Dee said, "Elevator. Now!" He started to move them before Ryo could protest. Once they were inside the lift, Ryo pressed him against the wall again as Dee blindly reached out to press the button for their floor, hoping he pressed the right one.

Ryo was moaning, begging Dee to touch him. Dee's hands were sliding along Ryo's sides. His hand almost made the target when he was dimly aware of the lift coming to a stop. He groaned in frustration, realizing they were not going to be alone. Ryo seemed not to notice as he started to rub his body against Dee's rubbing his groin against the younger man's.

"R-ryo… People," Dee stammered.

"Too bad. Let 'em take the next one."

An elderly woman started to enter the lift, then taking a look, backed out, giving the couple a glare as the lift doors closed leaving them alone. Dee tried to think if they knew the woman, but his mind went hazy as Ryo bit into his neck. He wasn't sure who groaned next as Dee complied and started to grind against Ryo, realizing he now needed to find release as much as his husband did.

He was amazed he noticed when the lift came to a stop. Dee had changed their positions, turning so Ryo was against the wall, Dee holding his hands above his head as they continued to grind against each other, Dee kissing along Ryo's jaw, nibbling on his neck, kissing Ryo. Ryo was moaning and begging, writhing, trying to pull his arms away from Dee, no doubt to open his fly and get Dee to fondle him.

With a good grip on Ryo's arms, he hauled himself backward toward the door, dragging Ryo along with him. Thankfully it was a short walk to the entrance to their flat. The moment Dee slammed the door closed with his foot, he dropped the bag and went for Ryo's jeans, opening them and pulling them down. Dee fell to his knees and immediately his lips were against the throbbing flesh of Ryo's cock, kissing it from base to the tip and back down.

Leaning against the closed door, Ryo moaned, running his fingers through Dee's dark hair. "Don't tease me, love," he mumbled.

Dee gave the cock one last kiss, nipping the tender flesh slightly, causing Ryo to buck his hips. He placed both his hand firmly on Ryo's hips and took the entire length into his mouth.

"God, yes!" Ryo cried out. "That's it. Yes!"

Dee hollowed his cheeks as he drew away slowly, his tongue prodding and caressing, until he just had the crown again, tongue swirling around the tip. Ryo was panting, one hand grasping the doorknob to keep himself from sliding down to the floor. He tried to thrust his hips to fill Dee's mouth again, but Dee had a firm grasp on his hips, holding him immobile. He repeated the action.

"Dee… more," Ryo sighed. "So close."

Dee nipped the tip lightly, barely grazing his teeth, causing Ryo to attempt to buck again as he moaned loudly. Taking pity on his husband, Dee drew in the long column, bobbing his head and sucking wetly. Unable to stand it anymore, Dee removed one of his hands from Ryo's hips so he could start rubbing himself in time with his motion. Ryo still grasped the doorknob with one hand, while the other tangled his fingers in Dee's hair, free to start thrusting, filling Dee's mouth. He caused his husband to moan around his cock, bringing him just to the edge.

Dee stilled his hips again when Ryo was deep in his mouth, and started to hum. Ryo took the hint and the hand on his hip went to his balls, rolling them in long, calloused fingers as Dee finally pushed Ryo over the edge. Ryo finally let go of the doorknob as both hands tangled in Dee's hair, tugging as he let out a moan, filling Dee's mouth with his cream. Dee was ready, and swallowed greedily. He squeezed Ryo's balls, making the other man gasp, as Dee helped drain every drop of the tart, but sweet nectar from his husband.

Ryo fell over Dee, panting, catching his breath, fingers still running through Dee's hair. "Mmm… love you," he managed to utter.

Dee smiled as he helped Ryo settle on the floor next to him. "Love you too," he replied, and leaned over for a long, but sweet kiss.

As they broke apart for air, Ryo studied Dee and noticed his state. His jeans were partially open and the throbbing bulge beneath was obvious. Ryo reached out to gently stroke it, pulling it out of Dee's pants. "Now you're so hard," he purred as he continued to stroke, causing Dee to moan. "Let's go in the bedroom and I'll let you have my way with me." He kissed Dee again, this time deeply, the passion rising. He pulled away, breathing heavily. "C'mon Dee. Fuck me through the mattress." He climbed to his feet, slightly shaky, but managed to help Dee to stand.

A trail of clothes were left by both men as they made their way to the bedroom.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

The moan that escaped did not come from Ianto this time. The moment Jack set the hand brake, he could not stop himself from pulling Ianto as close as the gearshift would allow him. He found himself in a kiss that made him dizzy, tongues tangling, roaming, as he groped Ianto's crotch. The friction made Ianto moan into his mouth repeatedly. Jack broke off the kiss, gasping for air. The hand on Ianto's cock squeezed slightly, making the other drop his head back, sighing.

It was easy at first, they learned looking up the drug. The drug made finding release easy at the start, though later it became more difficult. He wasn't too sure Dee would be up to the task for the entire time, which led him to the archives with Ianto. They selected from whatever they had that would help. He was certain he wouldn't need any of the items, but after reading what some of them were capable of doing, Jack decided that it could be fun. It probably was also a good idea to play it on the safe side. After all, Ianto's well being was involved. Jack had pulled Dee aside, warned him that while it sounded like the adventure of a lifetime, with promises of loads of fun, it could become dangerous, or even deadly if their partners could not find satisfaction every time the urges controlled them.

For now, Jack knew Ianto was on the verge of an intense orgasm. He knew how to push Ianto closer. Taking advantage of Ianto's position, he latched his mouth to his lover's neck, licking and nibbling along the column of sensitive flesh, while he continued to pump Ianto's increasingly throbbing cock.

"That's it, Jack. Like that. Faster," Ianto panted, feeling himself closer to completion.

"Let it go," Jack softly said, his voice husky. "Don't hold back. Come for me, Ianto." He clamped down on the skin just below the ear, sucking and biting, making Ianto cry out. He ran a thumb across the weeping slit of Ianto's cock before taking the crown in his hand, squeezing and rubbing it, feeling Ianto's breaths get shorter.

Fingers dug into his shoulder as he felt Ianto explode in his hand. Ianto leaned forward, biting into Jack's shoulder, causing Jack to cry out in part pain/part pleasure. As Ianto fell back against the seat, Jack quickly tucked Ianto in, not able to do much about cleaning up. He could only hope they could get into Ianto's flat as soon as possible. Jack had other reasons. Ianto might be satisfied for the moment, but as they got out of the car, Jack was painfully aware of his own throbbing erection that needed attention.

Holding hands, Ianto pulled Jack up the stairs to his flat. Once Jack cleared the door, Ianto closed the door behind them. He leaned against Jack, kissing him passionately. "Let's go to the couch," Ianto whispered, his mouth still close to Jack's. "You took care of me, now it's time to take care of you." His hand roamed down along Jack's front and rested it on Jack's engorged groin.

Jack moaned as Ianto cupped his hand, rubbing him. "Couch," Jack repeated, leaning in to catch Ianto's lips and kissing him. "Now," he said into the kiss.

By the time they ended up at the couch, Jack's trousers were open and Ianto's hand was inside, making Jack moan continuously. In one motion, he pushed Jack onto the couch, while pulling down the older man's trousers. Ianto dropped to his knees, between Jack's legs.

Ianto started to nuzzle along Jack's left thigh, making the older man sigh in appreciation. He repeated his actions on the other thigh. Jack had started to murmur, wanting Ianto to touch his manhood. Ianto pretended to ignore him as he started to suckle a spot near where the leg met the torso. He gazed up with hooded eyes, noting the glaze in Jack's eyes. It did not take much to work Jack up to a state, and Ianto usually loved to push Jack as far as he could. Ianto felt that he had time, even if he was already starting to get aroused. That was mostly because of Jack, Ianto knew, his normal responses to his lover, and if anything, the sex drug in his system was only enhancing it.

Jack sighed, then wiggled, wanting Ianto's mouth to be on better places. What they did in the car had him throbbing and ready to burst. That had been the closest to outdoors they had come, and Jack knew if it wasn't for the drugs, it would never had happened. There were several times in the back of the SUV, but it does have tinted windows and it was parked in the underground garage. There was a certain added thrill, especially knowing that for the next couple of days all activities will be inside Ianto's flat.

"Enough," Jack groaned.

Ianto pulled away from Jack, still kneeling and staring at Jack with an impish grin. The grin grew when Jack groaned in frustration. "Dammit, Ianto."

"You said enough," Ianto commented, a picture of pure innocence.

Jack knew his lover enough to know that the creases of Ianto's dimples were anything but innocent. "Remind me to play this game with you later on tonight," he growled.

"But you're not drugged. I am."

"Believe me, I have my ways. After all, I did tell you to stay home today and finish recovering from yesterday's injury. Didn't I?" Jack raised an eyebrow, his eyes meeting Ianto's.

It was the first time Jack brought that point up; Ianto was hoping that Jack's concern for his well-being would prevent it from coming up. He was not looking forward to whatever discussion he knew was definitely in store for him. He decided distracting Jack was the best course of action at the moment. Teasing Jack and prolonging things was not a good idea at the moment.

He snuggled between Jack's legs again, his lips gliding along the hard shaft, while his tongue lapped at the sensitive skin.

Jack leaned back and moaned loudly. "I knew you'd see it my way," he commented. Anything else he might have had in mind to say fled with all other thoughts when Ianto's finger started to rub up and down along the skin under Jack's balls, providing external stimulus to his prostrate.

Ianto knew it would not take long, so as he took the head in his mouth, his fingers strayed to the heavy ballsac, tugging gently on them in hopes of prolonging Jack's climax just a little longer. Jack's fingers were idly running through Ianto's dark hair as the older man made contented noises.

As Ianto's tongue swirled around the throbbing cock, he became acutely aware of the taste of Jack, of his scent. It was always heady to Ianto. Jack's 51st century pheromones always played havoc to Ianto's senses, increasing the pleasure. He realized it was going to drive him mad as he found himself suddenly bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks, wanting to taste Jack's life nectar. "Come for me, Jack," Ianto murmured around the column in his mouth, feeling it pulse more. He went back to massaging Jack's perineum again. He was unaware of Jack's murmurs of encouragement and his moans. Everything narrowed down to the throbbing cock in his mouth. He knew when Jack was about to come, and was prepared when he tasted the first spurt of the salty, yet sweet cream. His hand grasped Jack's cock at the base, milking it as he frantically swallowed the load in his mouth, his tongue already licking, wanting every drop.

Jack's hand was still at Ianto's head, his fingers tangled in locks of his lover's thick hair as he gasped. While trying to catch his breath, he was willing the white lights from still impairing his vision.

Ianto finally pulled his head away enough to release Jack's flaccid cock, then rested his head in Jack's lap, his tongue lapping up droplets of cum, making Jack moan again.

Jack took a shuddering breath, and managed to make himself start to run his fingers through Ianto's hair, his other hand caressing a cheek. If this was just the start, Jack could not help but grin as he realized it was yet to get more intense. "Should we move to the bedroom?" he asked Ianto.

"Shower," Ianto replied. "Eventually."

"Oh? You're too comfortable here, huh? Me too." He managed to grab one of Ianto's arms, tugging on it. "C'mon up here with me."

Ianto lazily climbed to settle himself next to Jack on the couch, resting his head on the immortal's shoulder, wrapping his arms around Jack's muscular chest. Jack moved slightly so he could put an arm around Ianto, pulling him closer and kissing the top of his head. "Might as well rest up while we have the chance, huh?"

"Definitely," Ianto said softly. He felt slight stirrings, but tried to ignore them, wanting them to have a little rest. He enjoyed the moments when they cuddled after having sex, and had no intentions of doing away with them just because of some stupid alien sex drug. He felt safe and content as Jack softly kissed his forehead. Smiling, Ianto closed his eyes, just basking in the peace of the moment.

"You look happy," Jack mused, brushing his cheek against Ianto's head. Jack looked closer when there came no answer. It was his turn to smile as he realized that Ianto had dozed off on him.

Jack settled more comfortably, careful not to wake Ianto. At first he was prepared to sit back and just watch the man in his arms sleep, but realized trying to get a little nap just might be a wise idea. If nothing else, but to allow himself to drift with his eyes closed, while he enjoyed holding Ianto in his arms.

* * *

~TBC~


	6. Interlude 3 Part 2

Interlude 3 – How Much Shagging Is Enough? Part 2  
Written by Totally4Ryo

Date Written: 9/16/08  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 4225  
Fandom: FAKE/Torchwood  
Characters/Pairings: Dee/Ryo, Jack/Ianto  
Spoilers: FAKE – all through to volume 7, Torchwood - up to "Something Borrowed"  
Warnings: Smut, Sex… Alien Sex Drugs influencing activities.  
Author Notes: This might be the last interlude involving the alien sex drugs. Not only is it getting tough to write smut without sounding repetitive (and driving my lovely betas crazy), what I have in my mind just might surpass what's believable. So yeah… I probably won't venture further with this and just concentrate on the main story, along with the other fics I'm working on.  
Beta by: Gracie_Musica and katestamps.

Dee sat at the dining table, slowly sipping his coffee. He kept telling himself he should have gone back to bed and try to sleep a little more when he found himself getting up a half hour ago to use the loo. Instead, he decided to make a huge breakfast, figuring they would need the energy. He was taking a break while the hash browns were cooking. As he sat at the table, drinking his coffee, he realized he was in need of energy.

Since the left the Hub the day before, Ryo went through four waves, which is what Jack referred to when the drug took control as. Dee sat at the table, he had to admit he could possibly be sexed out, and once Ryo woke up, his husband would be expecting more. It was a humbling experience to Dee. Neither of them ever had that problem before.

With a sigh, he hoped they would be able to eat before the next wave of the drug started again. Dee stood up, picking up his coffee mug, to go back to making their breakfast.

Dee was about to check on Ryo when he head the other man make his way toward the kitchen. Dee turned and smiled as Ryo entered. "Good morning," he greeted.

Ryo grunted and immediately went to Dee, pulling him close as he started to kiss Dee. Dee moaned into the aggressive kiss, feeling Ryo's hardness rub against him. Despite his fears, he felt himself responding as Ryo's tongue invaded his mouth, hands under Dee's tee-shirt, rubbing muscles that were still protesting from the day before, and the hard throbbing cock rubbing against his growing manhood.

Dee managed to break the kiss with a gasp, gulping for air. "Wow!" He reached down between them to grasp Ryo's cock. He could feel the throbbing. Raging hard-on did not cover it. "That's a morning woody here, now isn't it?" Dee commented.

"Yeah, huh? Turn off the cooker," Ryo demanded. "Before that lovely breakfast gets ruined. Because I'm going to have you right here, right now." Ryo started to kiss Dee again, moving them until the counter hit Dee's back. Ryo pulled away long enough for Dee to fumble for the knobs to shut of gas off.

"Make it quick and we won't have to reheat," Dee commented.

"No choice this time," Ryo said, then he moaned. "God Dee, I'm so fucking hard, it's killing me. I need you. I need to feel you surround me as I fill you. I need to fuck you so hard you won't remember where you are." Ryo's voice was ragged, with that edge Dee noticed whenever he was caught in the throes of the drugs latest wave.

If Dee had any worries about responding, they were gone as he found himself whimpering with need after hearing Ryo speak. They enjoyed using dirty talk in love play, but Ryo usually did not start a lovemaking session right off with such talk. Ryo was already pulling Dee's pajama bottoms down, rough hands kneading and caressing the firm orbs of Dee's ass. Ryo's mouth attached to Dee's long neck, sucking and licking. His teeth caught flesh and he clamped down, causing Dee to cry out, while arching in Ryo's hold.

"Holy God, yes!" Dee found himself crying out. "Yes, fuck me. Please. Now!" Dee's hands were busy pulling down Ryo's bottoms.

Ryo spared a hand to reach into the pocket of his pajama top and took out a tube of lube. With his other hand, he started to turn Dee around. Dee helped by obliging, and leaned forward across the counter, his firm ass stuck out in offering. Ryo growled deep in his throat as his hand ran across Dee's buttocks.

Ryo had grabbed the tube that was on the nightstand when he left the bedroom. Quickly he prepped Dee's ass, while the other man dropped his head, moaning. "Enough Ryo!" Dee insisted while Ryo had two fingers inserted. "I think I'm still loose enough from last night."

"You are," Ryo said, lightly running a fingernail along the spongy surface of Dee's sweet spot, causing the younger man to gasp out again. "So ready for me, and yet still so tight. It's going to feel so good to plunge deep in that tight hole of yours."

"Please," Dee whimpered, then cried out as Ryo rubbed against his prostate again before pulling his fingers out.

Ryo squeezed some of the lube on his engorged, throbbing cock and tossed the tube on the counter. It bounced off the surface and fell into the sink. Dee was wiggling his ass, softly begging Ryo to fill him. Ryo could not take anymore. Firmly grasping Dee's hips after lining the head of his cock to his husband's opening, he plunged in. In one smooth move, he was in Dee balls deep. Both men moaned, and Ryo's eyes fluttered.

"So good," Ryo sighed. "Just like I thought. So warm and tight." He started with short, quick thrusts, enjoying the sensations washing over him as he felt himself move in Dee. He understood the way the drug worked. First, it worked him up into a state of needing sexual release, but when he was finally in the throes of obtaining that release, the addiction grew. He needed more and more. His short thrusts became longer as he snapped his hips, wanting to go further, deeper. His balls were tingling, feeling like electric impulses were shooting through them, trying to work their way into his cock. He groaned and continued to mumble about how tight Dee was, how good it felt, how he needed to fuck Dee so thoroughly.

Dee was crying out in pleasure and pain as Ryo's thrusts increased, became more frantic. Ryo was pulling out to the crown and with a hard snap of his hips, filling Dee to the hilt. A few times, he nailed Dee's sweet spot. He started to beg to Ryo, needing to come, feeling the impending orgasm build up. His own cock was trapped between his body and the counter. He was thankful he was able to position himself, so it was below the counter's edge, but with every hard thrust from Ryo, he felt it rub up against the wood surface, causing a friction that was painful and yet leading to his pleasure. He found himself reduced to chanting, "Yes" over and over with each thrust, feeling Ryo fill him like never before. Which in itself was an accomplishment because Dee had been on both sides of some very rough play with Ryo. Never like this before. Not even the night before.

He was on the edge, feeling the eruption, when he felt Ryo's hand go between his legs and grasp his balls, fondling and squeezing them the way Dee discovered he liked, helping to tilt him over the edge for the fall. Then Ryo tugged hard, pulling his balls down. Dee screamed in frustration and howled in pain as he felt himself suspended, teetering right on the edge, and yet unable to fall. He started to writhe and cry out, begging to be allowed to come, his body shaking from the frustration.

"Let me come!" he cried out as Ryo continued to pound into him over and over. His cock was still hard and pre-cum flowed from the slit, spreading on the wood, but it was also starting to hurt. Not only from the frustration of being held back, but from the friction of the wood. Tears came to his eyes. He was in pain like he never allowed himself before in their past play, and it scared him to discover it helped increase the pleasure in his brain. "Please, Ryo."

"Not yet," Ryo grunted. "Not until I'm ready. Together, Dee. We're going to do this together." He released Dee's balls, allowing Dee to start to feel that fall again.

Dee screamed when Ryo repeated his earlier action, pulling on his balls, stopping his release. He found himself shuddering under Ryo as the pleasure still shot through his body. "Yes!" Dee cried out.

Ryo felt himself finally at the edge, spurred on by Dee's cries and the shuddering body beneath his. The muscles on Dee's muscular back rippled, straining as he writhed, begging to come. A sheen of sweat covered the exposed areas of Dee's skin, his tee-shirt stained from sweat. Dee looked so sexy, so fuckable, in Ryo's mind he could keep fucking Dee forever, never wanting it to stop. But Ryo also needed the same type of release Dee was begging for himself. "Together," Ryo repeated. He leaned over, licking the sweat off the back of Dee's neck, biting the enticing flesh, causing Dee to moan louder. "Almost."

Dee thought Ryo couldn't thrust any harder into him, but discovered otherwise. He found himself reaching out, trying to grasp for something as he cried out from the swirling sensations of pleasure and pain. Once again, Ryo's hand found his balls, fondling, squeezing. Ryo grunted, the fingers of his hand still on Dee's hips digging in. His teeth clamped down on sensitive skin, his tongue darting out after to lick the abused skin. His breathing became short.

Finally he felt himself start to come, yelling out to Dee in warning. Dee already felt the signs, and knew he was going right along with Ryo. Together they came in an explosion of blinding white light and blue streaks racing across their vision. The world blanked out as their orgasms rode on until Ryo collapsed on Dee. Completely spent, Dee could not catch himself as he felt the full weight of the other man on him and started to slid down off the counter to his knees, taking Ryo with him. Then he felt nothing, except for the lingering pleasure still pulsing in his body.

When he was again aware of his surroundings, they were still on the floor, both men on their knees. Ryo was cradling Dee to him, crying and kissing his head, murmuring he was sorry.

Dee opened his eyes. "Hey," he said weakly.

Relief flooded Ryo's face, but the guilt was still there. "Dee! Oh God, I'm so sorry. I never meant to…."

"Of course not. It was the drug. But you know what?" Dee managed a weak grin, the best he was able to conjure up at the moment.

"What?" Ryo asked, kissing his forehead.

"I wouldn't mind that again." Dee sighed. "After I sleep for about four days."

Ryo managed to laugh shortly. "I love you, Dee. Remember that. No matter what else happens over the next couple of days, I love you."

"I know," Dee said, finding a smile. "I love you too." He could not help the grimace, then added, "But I'll love you more if we can get off this floor and to somewhere more comfortable."

Ryo nodded. They were both still shaky at first, but they made it to the chairs at the table and sat next to each other. They held hands and softly kissed, enjoying the moment of peace.

"That was pretty incredible," Dee grinned after kissing Ryo. "How are you?"

"Okay for now. I'm sorry, Dee."

"Don't be," Dee insisted. "If that's the best that drug can do, I'm ready for it."

Ryo smiled for Dee's sake, but was able to read behind the false bravado. He knew Dee was not lying about enjoying it, but when he saw fear and uncertainly in Dee's deep green eyes. For anyone who cared to look past the intensity of Dee's gaze, the truth was always there to see. Ryo was always able to read Dee's expressive eyes. He kissed Dee softly again. "How about I reheat that breakfast you made for us and let's eat while we have a chance. Hopefully we'll also have enough time for a nice soak in the tub."

"I'd like that," Dee said softly. He kissed Ryo again before the older man stood up and after pouring them some coffee, set about to reheating their breakfast.

Jack sat in the chair in the corner of Ianto's bedroom, book on his lap, his gaze on Ianto's sleeping form in the bed. Jack had given up trying to sleep a few hours ago and carefully made his way out of the bed. He knew Ianto needed all the sleep he could, even if the drug would help keep his energy level up when the next wave was to hit. He still did not like the idea of Ianto coming out of this physically exhausted, so he would allow Ianto to sleep as long as he dared. Jack had watched some television before returning to the room a half hour ago, with a book he had selected from Ianto's library. He settled comfortably in the old armchair.

A few moments before, he thought he heard Ianto moan in his sleep. He was waiting if there would be another to follow. He was about to go back to reading the book when he heard it again. He looked over in time to watch Ianto turned uncomfortably in his sleep, but did not wake up.

Sighing, Jack set the book aside. He wanted Ianto to get sleep whenever he could, but he decided not to let his lover toss and turn while the drug was building up in his system for the next wave. It would make it worse, and Jack knew it was going to get worse before better. Why add to it?

Quietly he got up from the chair and went over to the bed. He pulled the duvet down and slipped onto the bed. He watched for a moment as Ianto softly moaned in his sleep. Jack gently rolled him from his side onto his back, pulling the duvet down so Ianto's chest was visible. Jack ran his hand through the hair on Ianto's chest, smiling as Ianto groaned with pleasure. Jack did not need to look under the duvet to know what he'd find there. He shifted closer so he could lean over and kiss Ianto's full lips, as his fingers still massaged along Ianto's chest. At first he just kissed closed lips. It took a slight prodding with his tongue to pry those lips open. Sleepily Ianto responded, kissing him, slowly waking. Jack knew when Ianto was awake, because suddenly Ianto had taken dominance of the kiss, despite their positions.

Jack's hand roamed to a nipple, his fingertip going through the mat of hair, swirling it astray, around the edge of the nipple. Ianto arched his back as his hand rested on the back of Jack's head, further deepening the kiss.

"Are you horny?" Jack asked into the kiss as they paused for air, mouths still close.

"God yes."

Jack grinned down and nibbled on Ianto's lower lip, while his fingers caught the nub of Ianto's nipple, pinching it. His grin grew as Ianto moaned again, the hand on his neck moving down his back, fingers brushing along his spine and rested on his ass. "You're more insatiable than me. I'm impressed. That's an accomplishment," he said, then kissed Ianto. No reason in making the other man feel guilty or bad. Jack wanted to prove to Ianto that he was there for the long run. He was going to do his best to convey that as he had some fun along the way. So far he was still feeling good, raring to go for more rounds – however many Ianto required until the drug wore off. He was going to make the best of it for them both, because he knew this chance would never come again. That was because he never wanted either of them to be drugged with that particular drug again. He was still concerned for Ianto, but he determined they could get through it with plenty of innovative sex, along with tender loving care.

Ianto started to sit up, moving Jack with him as his lips left Jack's mouth and started to kiss Jack down along his jaw, nuzzling toward his neck. Jack was able to put attention to both of Ianto's sensitive nipples, rolling his fingers over the nubs, tweaking, slightly pulled. Ianto responded by clamping his teeth into skin he found on Jack's neck, before sucking on it, licking. He was making his way to Jack's shoulder where he started to mark Jack harder than the marks along his neck that he knew were already fading. Ianto sucked and nibbled, making Jack moan, working on a mark that would stay visible on Jack for hours.

When Ianto was done, he licked the mark again, before pulling back to inspect his masterpiece. "Perfect!" he exclaimed.

"Yep. I'm yours, Ianto. Whatever you want me to do." A hand finally went down Ianto's chest and beneath the duvet. "What do you want, Ianto?" he asked. "Tell me, and it's yours."

"I want you to pleasure yourself on me," Ianto said, moaning.

Jack raised an eyebrow in interest. "Oh really? Let's see what we can do about it." He gave Ianto a thoughtful look, before he pushed his lover back, pulling the duvet away, leaving Ianto on his back, gloriously naked, looking up at Jack while he licked his lips in anticipation.

Ianto's hand caught one of Jack's and put it on his throbbing cock, his eyes going down Jack's body. "Take your pants off," he said, indicating Jack's boxers.

With a grin, Jack pulled his hand off Ianto's cock, causing the other man to gasp with frustration. He knelt on the bed, tugging his pants down past his hips slowly. He let out a yelp when Ianto suddenly sat up, pushing Jack backward as he grabbed the offending garment, pulling it down along Jack's long legs, and flinging it across the room.

Jack looked at Ianto in surprise as he watched the other man crawl over him. "You were taking too long," Ianto told him. He straddled Jack and leaned forward, moving his hips to rub his erection against Jack's. "I know what I want," he said before capturing Jack's mouth as he continued to move his hips in a rhythm, building the friction between them. Jack's hips moved up, wanting more as he moaned into the kiss.

Ianto broke the kiss and sitting up, reached over to grab the lube on the end table. "I want you, Jack. I want to take you and make you scream. I want to feel you squeeze me the way you do, making me scream."

"God, yes," Jack gasped. "All the above."

Ianto handed Jack the tube. "Prepare yourself for me," Ianto insisted.

"Won't take much," Jack assured him.

"Good. The sooner the better. Now, Jack." Ianto moved off Jack to allow the other man freedom to move. He kneeled close to Jack, resting back on his legs and started to slowly stroke himself. "See how hard I am, Jack? It's getting that I can't hold out much longer."

Jack squeezed a little of the lube onto his fingertips, his eyes on the delicious sight of Ianto pleasuring himself. His breathing was getting ragged, his chest rising and falling. He was moaning as he continued to stroke himself. Eyes fluttered closed for a second before they opened, watching as Jack placed a greased finger to his entrance. His first impulse was to take it slow, to tease himself and Ianto, wanting to watch the expressions go across Ianto's face. It was the urgency he found on Ianto's face that changed his mind. Some other time he would take it slow and tease. Time was up for now, and Ianto needed action.

He sighed as he inserted his finger, knowing he did not need much. He was still loose from earlier. He was certain they both would be able to go with hardly any prep by later that morning. Jack moved closer to Ianto, his greased hand wrapping around Ianto's engorged cock, pushing the other's hand away. With a firm grasp he stroked the cock a few times, and then he moved closer, straddling Ianto. "Let me do the work for now," Jack insisted before kissing Ianto. "We have a long day in front of us, and you can't afford to start feeling too worn out in between."

Before Ianto had a chance to respond, Jack braced himself with his hands on Ianto's shoulders, pushing Ianto back enough so Jack was able to straddle Ianto's lap. He positioned himself and slowly impaled himself on Ianto. He grinned as he watched Ianto's eyes roll to the back of his head, hands going around Jack, fingers digging into Jack's back.

"Yes," Jack slowly hissed, as he continued his slow descent. "You're so big. I love how you feel filling me."

"Jack," Ianto moaned, long strong fingers digging into muscle on Jack's back.

"Is it good?" Jack asked, completely impaled. He wiggled his hips and bounced a little, making them both gasp.

"Yes, it is!" Ianto said. "More Jack."

"Gladly," Jack said, lifting himself, feeling Ianto's cock slide out. He stopped with the head still in. Squeezing the ring of muscles around Ianto's throbbing cock, he dropped back down in Ianto's lap.

Ianto hissed, dropped his head back, and moaned.

Encouraged, Jack started to move up and down in rhythm until Ianto was murmuring incoherently between moans. Jack started to kiss Ianto's face, nibble on his lower lip, kiss along his ears as he keep his pace. He stopped for a moment, fully impaled on Ianto's cock. He felt it throb, causing sensations within him like little electrical pulses, going right to his own cock. He knew he would not need any further stimulation. His erection was rubbing between their sweat covered bodies. He leaned forward, enjoying the friction of his cock against Ianto's belly, sensitive to the hair on his lover's belly. When he started to move again, he picked up his pace.

Ianto leaned forward to bite his shoulder, groaning. His eyes were glazed over, losing himself in the sensation of Jack riding his cock, pushed further by the murmuring comments Jack was making, about the size of his cock, how he felt being filled by Ianto. Ianto knew it would not be long, as Jack pushed them closer to orgasm. Jack's ring of muscles would squeeze tightly around Ianto in random patterns, making the Welshman moan louder.

Jack built up his pace, losing himself on how it felt to be so completely filled by Ianto. He was dimly aware that Ianto have started to chant one word, "Yes". The sound of his voice with each syllable was warning Jack that he was getting closer. He knew it was almost over as he felt the throbbing increase. It almost felt as if the cock was swelling. Jack found himself bouncing frantically, his own cock oozing with pre-cum, slicking Ianto's belly.

Jack found himself holding back, not wanting to come yet until Ianto did. He did not have to wait long. A few frantic bounces later, Ianto threw his head back and his mouth opened in a soundless scream as he started to fill Jack. White lights flashed in his mind, his body feeling like jolts of electricity racing through him. Jack had stopped his bouncing, now firmly nestled in Ianto's lap, taking Ianto to the hilt, come filling him. Unable to hold back anymore, Jack started to come, strings of milky white fluid coating their bellies. Ianto managed to move a hand from Jack's back to grasp his twitching cock and stroke it, milking it. Jack held onto Ianto, feeling the other's orgasm subside. Ianto released Jack's cock as he leaned back, almost limp in Jack's hold.

Jack gasped, willing his eyes to open, needing to make sure Ianto was okay. He was hoping they were able to take it easy for a while until the worst of the drug set in. He smiled as he saw the blissful look on Ianto's handsome face. Unable to resist, he leaned forward to kiss the side of Ianto's mouth, on the dimple that Jack loved so much.

Ianto's hands went to Jack's neck as he slowly opened his eyes. He licked his lips, as his eyes met Jack's.

"You okay?" Jack asked, feeling Ianto start to soften in him.

Ianto nodded. "Yes. Quite." He smiled at Jack. "Thank you."

Jack returned the smile and lightly kissed Ianto. "Anytime." They kissed slowly, languidly as Jack lifted himself. Both men groaned from the loss of the connection.

"Next time I want to do the riding," Ianto said, as they moved to lay on bed, side by side, facing each other. Arms held the other close as they continued to kiss softly, enjoying the post-coital bliss.

"I'm looking forward to it." Jack kissed Ianto's forehead. "Go back to sleep for a while. I'll go make us some breakfast."

"Breakfast in bed?" Ianto asked, snuggling against Jack.

"If that's what you want." Jack smirked. "But you're going to have to let go of me if you want me to make breakfast."

"How about you staying here a while, then we can both make breakfast."

"We're on a schedule that we're not very certain of," Jack said. "And you need to make sure you eat. Hell, I should make sure I eat too. Lots of innovative love making to be had today."

"So? We can always do it in the kitchen between slices of toast."

Jack lifted his head and looked down at Ianto grinning up at him. He kissed his lover and brushed his hand over Ianto's eyes. "Sleep long enough for me to make breakfast. If you're good, I might include some items that can be fun for breakfast in bed."

"I love how you think," Ianto said. He closed his eyes and yawned. "I guess I am a little tired."

"Relax. Before you know it, I'll be waking you up."

"And we can have fun with breakfast," Ianto mumbled.

"Yes. Fun with breakfast," Jack said with a chuckle. He kissed Ianto again. "I'll stay until you're sleeping."

"Good." Ianto snuggled more to Jack, resting his head on Jack's chest.

Jack held Ianto, watching him until he knew his lover was asleep. Gently he managed to pull away from Ianto and got out of the bed. He pulled on a dressing gown and left the bedroom.


	7. Childish Foolery

Title: Childish Foolery  
Series: Slipping Through  
Word Count: 1652  
Rating: G  
Characters/Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Ryo/Dee, Toshiko, Gwen, Owen  
Spoilers: Post Torchwood S02  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I'm pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood.  
Warning: m/m  
Summary: Something very strange is happening in the Information Booth for Ianto and Ryo  
Notes: No beta for this. I'm on a roll in attempting to catch up. This is for Day Twenty-Two at **redismycolour**.

Confused, Ianto watched the little old lady leave the Information Booth, the woman giggling. Ianto wanted to think that if it gave the woman a smile, that he did his job other than keeping Cardiff safe from alien threat. What stopped him was that it had been the fifth woman, including a young, shapely blond who obviously had more on her mind than just a kiss. Even more strange was the man who also leaned over the counter and kissed him.

He heard the secret panel slid open and then close. He looked up to find Ryo Laytner-MacLean standing in the booth with him.

"Time for me to take over for a while," Ryo explained. "Neesan wants you to help here with some equations."

Ianto nodded, but stayed where he was.

"What's wrong, Ianto?" Ryo asked.

"You were up here this morning. Did anything strange happen?"

"Strange? Alien strange? Or human with lips that won't keep their distance strange?" Ryo asked.

"The latter."

Ryo shrugged. "You too, huh? I don't know. I thought maybe it was some holiday in Wales that I didn't know about, but I guess not."

Ianto shook his head. "No. No such holiday." He leaned against the counter, scratching the back of his head in thought. "What the hell is going on?"

"It could be worse," Ryo stated. "I've seen Jack deal with tourists up here."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "That's why I don't allow him to run the booth. It has nothing to do with him being the boss and everything to do with my having to warn him that this is not a bordello."

Ryo giggled. "I heard he would stay up here sometimes before he hired you on."

"I can only imagine. I don't know how he even managed to keep this as a front. There were hardly anything of value in tourist information here."

Ryo grinned. "Sounds like Jack. Now, what is going on here?"

Another old lady entered. She came in every day. Ianto knew she was a local and knew Cardiff very well. She not only knew current Cardiff, but she was able to tell what would be at many establishments before the current one opened. She smiled at Ryo, who stood off to the side.

"Ah, my favorite Scotsman," she grinned. "How are you today, Randy?"

"Very good, Mrs. Johnson," Ryo replied in his Scottish accent. He ignored Ianto's smirk as the younger man went about fixing up a stack of flyers. "And you?"

"Oh, another day above ground, which makes it a glorious day," she replied with a bright smile.

Ianto suspected she was a lonely woman, but combated it by visiting certain establishments that she knew she would be greeted warmly. She normally would stay for a while just to talk, and fill Ianto in on more of Cardiff's history before he was born. As it turned out, she was more helpful with Cardiff's history than Jack, who had lived there since the end of the 1800's. After such visits from Mrs. Johnson, Ianto would take meticulous notes in a special book he had. Referencing it had come in handy more than once.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Johnson," Ianto greeted.

"Good afternoon, Ianto." She set a small basket on the counter. "I made some biscuits for you boys."

"You are too kind, Mrs. Johnson. They will be appreciated with tea."

The woman beamed happily. "You also be sure to make sure the nice young man from New York with the pretty green eyes has some."

"Oh, of course we'll share with Dee," Ianto said, amused. He gave Ryo a quick look, seeing the other man rolling his eyes, knowing Mrs. Johnson did not see him. Ianto had to keep from smirking.

"I wish I could stay a while longer, but my son is coming for dinner, and I want to make him his favorite meal. Shopping to do, and cooking to be done."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate it, Mrs. Johnson. You take care, and we'll give your basket back during your visit tomorrow," Ianto said.

"It's a date," Mrs. Johnson said. Her eyes went up and she started to giggle. She leaned over the counter and crooked a bony finger, beckoning Ianto to come closer. When he did, she landed a big smooch on his lips. Giggling more, she moved away from the counter. "I don't suppose I can convince Randy to come over here?" She giggled again, looking more like a schoolgirl than a pensioner.

Ryo shrugged and with a charming grin went over to her. "Of course you can, Mrs. Johnson. It will be my pleasure." He bent over and allowed the woman to kiss him.

She patted Ryo's chest. "You two are such fine young boys. I'll be seeing you tomorrow." And she turned and left the booth.

Ianto shook his head. "What the hell?"

"I know what the hell," Ryo replied, closing the door to the outside. He leaned against the closed door and looked up, following the path the woman's eyes had taken before she kissed Ianto. "That hanging basket up there, with the so-called greenery."

"I thought it added a nice touch to warm up this place a little," Ianto said, a bit defensively.

"And it is. But we both know it's silk."

"Yes. So?"

"There's a new addition to it." Ryo pointed up.

Ianto looked up, but from his vantage, he could not see what Ryo was referring to. He walked around the counter to stand next to Ryo and looked up. He noticed the one sprig of a live cutting. It was a sprig of mistletoe, cleverly set in the pot that rested in the hanging basket from the ceiling. He knew immediately it was set up where it was so anyone behind the counter could not see it, but anyone entering from the outside, if they glanced around would.

"I'm going to kill him." Ianto opened the door long enough to change the sign from _Open_ to _Closed_, and then locked the door. "Tosh will have to wait a few minutes until I give our fine Captain a good what for. It's not even Christmas season anymore, for fuck's sake." He went behind the counter and pressed the button to open the door leading down into the Hub.

Ryo quietly followed Ianto, not yet sure what to make of the situation, so he kept his mouth shut. After all, it really could have been Jack who decided to play childish games.

They entered the Hub, the proximity alarm going off as the cog door rolled back. They stopped just inside as the door slid closed behind them. Tosh was at her station, discussing something with Gwen. Owen was in his usual place down in the autopsy bay. And Jack was in his office. Dee was nowhere to be found.

Ianto strode across the Hub and went up to Jack's office. He walked through the open doorway and stood before the Captain's desk, placing his hands on his hips and glaring down at the man who was writing something on a form.

Jack looked up. "Can I help you?" he asked. Noticing the firm set of Ianto's face, and seeing Ryo standing behind him, Jack put down his biro. "So what is it now?"

"Do you really get off watching other people snogging me?" Ianto asked.

"Depends," Jack admitted in a teasing tone, but his face screwed up with confusion. "What is this about?"

"The mistletoe."

Jack gave him a blank look.

"In reception. In a hanging basket. Conveniently hidden from whoever is standing behind the counter."

"Really now?" Jack started to look amused. "I wish I could take the credit for that. Especially with the holidays behind us. I thought we packed away all the holiday stuff."

Ianto continued to stare at Jack, as if hoping the Captain would break under his intense scrutiny.

"Excuse me," Ryo commented, moving to stand next to Ianto. "Where's Dee?"

"He was doing something at the computer until suddenly he jumped up and ran toward the loo," Jack replied.

Ryo raised an eyebrow. "How long ago was that?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe five minutes or so."

Ryo looked at Ianto. "About the time we discovered the mistletoe."

Ianto's eyes changed as realization dawned on him. "Of course." He looked over at Jack. "I'm sorry, Jack. My mistake. I have to remember you're not the only one around here capable of such childish foolery."

Jack's eyebrows shot up and he looked insulted. With a pout, he exclaimed, "Childish foolery?"

He never got a reply as Ianto and Ryo turned and left the office, Ryo leading. Once they got past the doorway, Ryo let out a loud bellow. "DEE!"

Tosh and Gwen jumped and turned to stare back at Ryo.

"Oi, trying to wake up dead Weevils, are you, tea boy #2?" Owen yelled from the autopsy bay.

They heard Jack snort from inside the office. Once again they ignored him as they moved away from Jack's office. They ignored the others as they walked with a purpose.

"He's going to have to show his face eventually," Ryo stated.

Ianto nodded. "And when he does, I say he has reception duty for the rest of the day."

"I agree. And he's not to touch the basket."

"We can play the CCTV footage one day. How does dinner and a viewing party sound?"

"Great. I'll supply the flat."

"We have a plan then."

"And until then, he's so sleeping on the couch," Ryo commented.

As the two went off in search of Ryo's wayward husband, the others all turned to their monitors and called up the CCTV footage of the visitor's center from earlier in the day.

Ianto and Ryo groaned as the Hub was suddenly filled with giggles and laughs as the others watched Ryo and Ianto get smooched by various people who entered the small area.


	8. Interlude 4

**Interlude 4**

Written by Totally4Ryo

Date Written: 12/14/08  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 5197  
Fandom: Torchwood/FAKE  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Dee/Ryo  
Spoilers: FAKE – all through to volume 7, and _Like, Like Love_, Torchwood – through Series 2, Doctor Who – through S03, to be safe.  
Warnings: M/M, SMUT - not for kiddies.  
Beta by my gorgeous partner in crime for **Slipping Through** **gracie_musica**  
Notes: Written for Sunday Smut, which was a regular thing on LiveJournal back in 2008. This is set after Chapter 23 of "Slipping Through".

**Interlude 4**

Silence filled the room for several seconds after the door closed.

Ianto stood in the same spot where Dee had left him. Blue eyes went from the closed door to the couple still on the bed. Ryo was pushing Jack back while trying to climb off the bed.

Ryo was still a bit wobbly on his feet, but determination set him on a direct path to the door. "Stay here," he instructed Jack and Ianto.

"Ryo, I'm sorry," Jack started to apologize.

"Don't Jack," Ryo warned. "There were four of us in here."

"We should go," Ianto said, meeting Jack's gaze and the older man nodding in agreement.

"Not now," Ryo remarked. "I need to make sure Dee won't freak when he sees you." He let out a heavy sigh. "After I find out if he's going to freak seeing me."

"It wasn't you and Jack," Ianto softly said, having the grace to blush slightly.

Ryo turned to stare at Ianto with a raised eyebrow.

"I think…" Ianto cleared his throat, "that he scared himself." He shrugged. "Chances are I wasn't any help."

"Oh?"

"That was more of a snog than I was expecting from Dee." Ianto managed a small grin that was both rueful and sly at the same time. "I can understand why you keep him around," he quipped.

"Really?" Ryo appeared to be waiting for more. He wasn't mad or jealous, just curious to what had gone on while his own attention had been on what Jack's mouth had been doing to his.

"Well, if he didn't pull away, it's likely we would have been on the floor by now," came Ianto's reply.

"Oh… OH!" Ryo's dark eyes went wide with realization. "Thanks, Ianto. Look you two, make yourselves at home here. This might take a while."

"We'll sneak out when the coast is clear," Jack offered.

Ryo nodded. "Thanks. 'Cause I need to treat this more delicately than if it was just Dee being jealous of us," he said to Jack.

"Good luck," Ianto wished him as Ryo opened the door and cautiously stepped out of the room. He walked across the room to join Jack, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed and watching Ryo leave as well.

"What did we do?" Ianto asked, looking worried for their two friends. Ianto knew that the misplaced couple had something unique and special, and he admired the special relationship between Dee and Ryo. He had admitted to himself it would be nice to find that with Jack. He was also realistic enough to know that chances of that would never happen with Jack being Jack, even if he was fairly certain that despite all the flirting, he was the only one Jack had slept with since his return from being with the Doctor. He had also noticed Gwen watching them, as if she hoped her relationship with Rhys would evolve to what Ryo and Dee had.

And now it felt as if whatever Dee and Ryo had might be broken.

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment before honestly answering, "Nothing they didn't ask us for." The look he gave Ianto lacked any bravado his reply might normally accompany. The Captain looked at the door again, obviously concerned for their friends.

Ianto fell backwards until he was lying on the bed, his feet still planted on the floor. He felt Jack do the same. He turned his head, biting back the frustration he realized he was feeling. He had only shared a kiss with Dee, but it had quickly become the type of kiss that lead to other activities. Ianto knew if Dee was willing and Ryo was able to look the other way, he would have had no problems following through to them.

"You too?" Jack asked gently.

Ianto snorted softly. "It shouldn't surprise me that you would be thinking that."

Jack grinned. "Only with your permission," he stated. "And not just with Ryo."

Ianto nodded. "I know. Same here. And not just to shag."

"I know." Jack looked up at the ceiling as his hand reached to take Ianto's, their fingers interlacing. "I feel like a shit sometimes. How wrong is it of me to sometimes wish that they'll never find a way home?"

"I'd prefer to find a way to bring their loved ones here. I know, stupid."

"Impractical, but not stupid," Jack assured Ianto. "So…." He turned his head to look at Ianto. "I think we need to talk."

"I think it's a moot point, Jack. We seem to agree, and Ryo might, but I doubt Dee ever will. And that means Ryo will never agree."

"True." Jack gave Ianto a slight grin. "Well, we have some time until we can start checking if it's safe to leave, or Ryo comes back to ask us. So how about getting comfortable?" He sat up and urged Ianto to do the same, then moved them again until they were lying on the bed properly. Jack pulled Ianto into his arms, and started to gently kiss him.

~+~ ~+~ ~+~

Ryo paused in the hallway by the door to the lounge and looked in. Dee was sitting on the couch, looking deflated, drinking from a bottle of beer. He watched as Dee ran a nervous hand through his dark hair, staring out at the city beyond the expansive windows. Ryo took a deep breath and walked into the room.

"Hey," he said softly.

The only response he received from Dee was the hand holding the beer lifting slightly in his direction. Ryo took that as a sign to approach. He sat down on the couch next to Dee. He leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees, deciding it would be logical to take the obvious approach. "I'm sorry, Dee. I guess I had too much beer and got carried away."

Dee shrugged. "Yeah." The single word was spoken so low, Ryo barely heard it.

"Look, it was stupid of me to demand a kiss from Jack, but I only did it because of what you were doing with Ianto."

Dee laughed bitterly. "I guess you're not the only one who got drunk and stupid then." He finished what was left in the bottle and placed it on the coffee table. His eyes went over to the corner of the room where the dining table was, still littered with beer bottles, snacks and the cards neatly stacked where Jack had left them. "I'm not sure who was originally drinking this." He pointed to the now empty bottle. "Not that it matters with all the spit swapping that went on tonight."

"Dee," Ryo said, attempting to get his husband's attention. When he did not get it, he said, "I'm not mad. But I guess you are."

Dee sighed, seeming to slouch further into the couch. "I liked it," he finally said. "With Ianto."

"I know," Ryo said. "From what I saw, that was evident."

"Did you like it with Jack?" Dee finally turned his head to look at Ryo.

Ryo saw confusion and misery swirling in Dee's deep green eyes. He knew it was a time to be honest. "Yes," he admitted. "I did. It wasn't you though."

"Would you, Ryo?" Dee asked. "If I said it was okay, would you go shag him?"

"Dee, don't…."

"I need to know."

"Not if it meant losing you. No, I wouldn't." Ryo dared to grab onto Dee's hand, fingers lightly stroking along the back of the hand. "I married you, Dee. I haven't changed my mind about that, you know."

"_You and only you,_ you told me during the ceremony."

"And I meant it."

"So did I." Dee pulled his hand away from Ryo and quickly stood up, going over to the window.

Ryo gave Dee time to gather his thoughts, already knowing what was going on inside the other man's head. He found himself grinning slightly at the sight of his husband by the window. The grin quickly left his face when he realized he was comparing Dee to Jack, noting how they both seemed to like to gaze down at humanity while they sorted things in their minds. It was why Dee loved the apartment in New York so much, with the large arched window looking down at Manhattan from the seventh floor. The view from the place they now called their home while stuck in this world had the same appeal.

"Tell me what you're thinking," Ryo finally said.

"If I said it was alright, that I wouldn't mind, would you? You know, would you sleep with Jack?" He turned from the window to look back at Ryo with eyes that demanded the truth. On his face, it was obvious he already knew the answer, but wanted to hear it from Ryo.

"I already said that I'm not going to lose you over it. What I feel for Jack, and for Ianto…. Dee, it's you I want to stay with. Not them. They were characters, fantasies. Hell, they enticed our sex life back in New York. How can I not be drawn to them as flesh and blood?"

"And willing," Dee added. "Ryo, I liked it!" he exploded. "When Ianto and I were going at it… oh holy fuck, if I didn't leave when I did, I'd have done it with him. Right there – in front of you."

"Well, if you're going to shag someone other than me, I'd prefer it wasn't behind my back," Ryo said in a teasing tone, hoping to lighten the mood.

"You wouldn't have minded?"

"With Ianto? Honestly? No. Same with Jack. But to repeat, only if it meant not losing you. Now get back here and sit down." He patted the space Dee left empty next to him.

"I was jealous, you know," Dee commented, still standing his ground.

"Of my kissing Jack?" Ryo was amused. "While you had Ianto's tongue rammed down your throat?"

"Don't get me wrong, because Ianto is a helluva kisser and it was good." His voice lowered. "I'd do it again if only…." He shook himself, getting back on track to answer Ryo. "I wanted to kiss Jack like that, too. Fuck Ryo, what are we becoming?"

"Get over here and let me hold you, huh?" Ryo spoke gently and affectionately, but there was still an edge that told Dee he meant it.

Dee seemed to slink his way back to Ryo and sat on the couch. Ryo put his arms around Dee, pushing him against the back of the couch and resting his head on the broad chest. Sighing happily, Ryo said, "Normally you don't expect to find yourself face to face with characters from a television show. Characters that are heroes to you, and sometimes bring a spark, a little extra spice to an already very gratifying and adventurous sex life. We used them in some of our fantasies, Dee. Now we're here with them. To up the fantasy role playing, we even did it with you in Jack's greatcoat. Not some close mock-up found in a thrift store, but the actual RAF greatcoat that belongs to Captain Jack Harkness. Because he's here, and the coat is hanging up on our coat rack in the hall. Adding to complications, Jack and Ianto are everything we see them as. Lots of times when you meet your heroes, you're in for a disappointment. But not with those two. And as close as we are to friends we left behind, I think I can honestly say that Jack and Ianto are our very best friends."

"And it would be nice if that's all they remain," Dee said, kissing the top of Ryo's head. "Yeah, I get what you're saying. But it doesn't make it easier to accept that I enjoyed what I did with Ianto, and wanted more. That I wanted what you were getting from Jack." He ran fingers softly through Ryo's light brown hair. "When you watch your husband indulge in some serious tongue play with another man, aren't you supposed to get jealous because it's not you doing that with your husband?"

"As opposed to being jealous that it's not you with the other man?" Ryo asked, lifting his head. "Fuck Dee, why do you think I made that comment about getting to snog Jack? Because I wanted to kiss Ianto too." He gave Dee a slight grin. "So we're even."

"Hmm."

"Are we okay, Dee?"

Dee nodded slightly, giving Ryo a crooked grin. "I'm not about to leave you because of tonight, if that's what you mean. I can't. I love you too much."

"I love you too, Dee. And I swear I wouldn't do anything that would cause you to leave."

"I know. And that's what scares me."

Ryo lifted his head more to study Dee. "What do you mean by that?"

"That what we both did tonight – we did it knowing that."

Ryo moved so he ended up straddling Dee's lap. He placed his arms around his husband's neck, moving his head so their noses were almost touching. "I know something else," he said in a husky tone.

"What's that?"

"That after all the snogging was done, it would be you I'd be making love to later tonight."

"Are we so sure?" Dee asked with a nervous laugh.

"Yes. Because you are my husband, Dee, my life, the other half of my soul. As much as I admit to having feelings for Jack and Ianto, I can't say that about them. Can you?"

"No," Dee said immediately. "I can't. It's you too."

"I know. So we had a little extra fantasy tonight. I have to admit that I got really turned on, and I think so did you. I say let's take advantage of it and move on. What about you?"

"I say let's send Jack and Ianto packing to Ianto's flat and get our bedroom back." Dee grinned, some of his usual spark coming back. He moved his head ever so slightly so his lips touched Ryo's. His tongue darted out, to trail along the mouth he knew so well, feeling the texture. "Hmm… it's different this time," he murmured, pulling back slightly.

"What?"

"You taste like you, but also like Jack."

Ryo laughed and moved so their mouths were joined. His tongue prodded past Dee's lips and probed the familiar territory of his husband's mouth. His tongue swept along a sensitive area that made Dee moan into the kiss. He pulled apart, licking his lips. "You taste like you, but also like Ianto." He cocked his head slightly, eyes gazing deep into Dee's. "Do we dare? I wonder if I have residue of any of Jack's pheromones?"

"As if we don't produce enough of our own."

"On that note, definitely time to kick out the heroes," Ryo commented, wiggling a little.

Dee moaned, dropping his head back and closing his eyes. "Did I hear you use adventurous not long ago?" He asked. He gripped onto Ryo's hips, causing Ryo to wiggle again. Dee moaned again. "What's so adventurous about the bedroom?"

Ryo grinned as he ran his fingers down along Dee's chest. "Fine. But would you really want Jack and Ianto to walk out to find you banging me into the dining table?"

Dee broke out in laughter. "You might have a point there."

~+~ ~+~ ~+~

Inside the bedroom, on Ryo and Dee's bed, Jack and Ianto were making out like teenagers. Jack's hands were up inside Ianto's shirt, hands roaming along a furry chest and stomach as their mouths clashed, tongues entwining and roaming. Ianto's hands moved to stroke Jack's back. Jack shifted so he was on top of Ianto. He moved his mouth from his lover's to nibble on a sensitive area of Ianto's throat. When the younger man moaned, Jack ground his groin against Ianto's. Ianto gasped loudly, before suddenly remembering where they were. With both hands on his shoulders, Ianto pushed Jack off him.

"Jack, stop!"

"Why?" Jack asked, fully aroused. He started to nuzzle on the area near Ianto's ear.

"Not our bed," Ianto commented.

"Not our bed when we're in a hotel too," Jack countered.

"Dee and Ryo's bed," Ianto reminded him.

"Even better."

Ianto sat up, pushing Jack away again. "No, Jack. Stop. I can't do this… here. Not a good idea after tonight. Come on, let's see if we can get out of here and go back to mine."

Jack took a deep breath. He studied Ianto's face, before finally nodding. "Yeah. You're right. I didn't hear any screaming or shouting, so that's got to be a good thing. Right?"

Ianto snorted. "I'm not sure we would have heard anything, since you were distracting us."

"Me? Hey, look. I wasn't the only one doing the distracting," Jack started to argue.

"Jack?" Ianto moved closer to Jack. "Shut up." He pressed his mouth against Jack's.

"Ahahaha…" Jack protested. "You keep doing that, and I won't stop."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Fine." He moved off the bed. With Jack following, Ianto made his way into the hallway and peeked into the lounge.

"Safe?" Jack asked.

Ianto shook his head. He knew he should have gone back to the bedroom, taking Jack with him, but instead he moved so Jack could look in without either man giving away that he was there.

Jack started to grin as he looked in. "I don't think they're fighting," he said low to Ianto.

"Yep."

Instead of retreating back to the bedroom, both men remained where they were, watching their friends in the lounge.

Ryo was straddling Dee, his hands on the dark head of his husband's, fingers clenching locks of Dee's thick hair. Their mouths were locked in a searing kiss, an occasional tongue flashing into view. The room was filled with the sounds of wet kissing and satisfied moans. Dee's hands were busy rubbing Ryo's back as they kissed.

"We should leave," Ianto softly said, his eyes still fixed on their two friends.

"Yeah," Jack said, the tone of his voice saying the opposite.

Both men remained where they were.

Ianto felt Jack's hand rest on his back and start to rub small circles. Ianto pushed back into the touch.

Ryo started to wiggle, causing Dee to break the kiss and throw his head back, moaning loudly. The older man grinned salaciously and moved his head to start nuzzling Dee's neck. "You like that, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes," Dee hissed. He lifted his hips slightly to meet Ryo's movements. "But I like it better when there's no clothes." He grabbed onto the bottom of Ryo's tee-shirt and pulled it up.

Ryo moved away just enough to lose the article of clothing. He latched onto Dee, pulling him away from the back of the couch to return the favor. Both shirts ended up on the floor.

Ianto's eyes went wide as he watched fingers slowly stroke the bare chests of the two men in the lounge. It was not the first time he had seen them shirtless, but he'd never seen them in this particular setting. Both men were well defined – they had powerful-looking chests without being bulky. Their chests were smooth, unlike his own, and very much like Jack's.

He felt Jack press against him, arms slipping around his waist. Jack's lips touched the back of his neck, his tongue licking over a spot before planting a kiss. Jack's lips moved close to Ianto's ear. "I should give them overnight duty in the Hub. Maybe we can get this on CCTV," he whispered, and then kissed Ianto's ear.

Ianto bit back a moan and tried to push Jack off. He knew if he let the immortal continue to do as he was, they would give themselves away and perhaps it would end up being them giving the show instead of Ryo and Dee. He knew it was wrong to watch, but he could not stop himself. He knew Jack was having no problem watching too. "Behave," he warned low.

"How can I with them doing… that?" Jack asked. His tongue explored the shell of Ianto's ear as the hands resting on Ianto's stomach started to rub his chest.

"Do you want them to find us here, doing this while watching them?" He bit back a moan when Jack nipped his earlobe, then soothed the area with his tongue.

One of Jack's hands slipped further down, brushing across Ianto's groin. He grinned as his felt the hardness he knew he would find. "I'm guessing 'yes' is not an option?" He sank his teeth into Ianto's earlobe again, his tongue lapping the abused area before he started sucking on it gently.

Ianto hissed and shook his head. He wanted to agree with Jack, but he knew it was wrong. He did not want to take another chance of causing any grief for the couple in the lounge. He missed when they got up from the couch, too distracted by what Jack's mouth and hands were doing to him.

Ryo was tugging Dee's pants down as Ianto watched, and then he lowered Dee back to the couch. The older man dropped to his knees between his husband's spread legs.

Ianto felt Jack press against him again, his lover's erection rubbing along his arse. Ianto gripped the frame of the doorway, leaning heavily against it. He had to close his eyes again and keep himself from moaning loud. "Jack," he warned, the name coming out in a growl.

"You think they'd notice now?" Jack asked. His fingertips were straying lightly along the bulge in Ianto's jeans.

Ianto bit his lip as he pushed back in an attempt to push Jack away. The action only caused more friction between them. He glared back at Jack.

"Hey, if you want to go," Jack offered. "We can probably leave quietly, and they'll never know."

Ianto shook his head. He knew he should have said yes. They should have stopped looking in on the other couple and just leave, should go back to his flat and let Jack have his way with him. Yet he could not make himself leave.

"I agree, but you expect me to just watch?" Jack commented, and kissed along Ianto's jaw.

"Then we should go."

"No." Jack moved so he was trapped against the wall. He was only able to move his head so he could peer into the lounge again.

Ryo was sucking and nibbling along Dee's inner thighs, ignoring the pleas from the other man to take his cock into his mouth. Dee's hard-on jutted up proudly, throbbing. Ryo had both of Dee's hands in his and held them down so Dee could not touch himself. He watched as Dee started to buck his hips, swearing and moaning, starting to beg more.

"Holy God," Jack moaned. "They're hot."

"This is perverted," Ianto tried to reason more with himself than with Jack.

"And we're not?" Jack countered.

"We should leave. If we don't, it's going to be me begging," Ianto stated, his eyes still fixed on the other couple.

Ryo finally took pity on Dee, taking the head of Dee's cock in his mouth. He sucked on it for a few seconds, before pulling his head away with a loud pop. Dee's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he moaned. Ryo did it again, pulling another moan from Dee. Still firmly holding Dee's hands, Ryo started to lick up and down along the length of his husband's cock. Leaving Dee's now glistening cock, his mouth trailed down to take his husband's balls into his mouth, sucking wetly.

"I think they forget they have guests," Jack said, his voice sounding smug. "'Cause I don't think they would purposely get that loud."

"Can you blame Dee?"

Dee gasped and let out a strangled cry of pain and pleasure, and Ianto realized that Ryo nipped his husband's balls. His tongue laved the area, then he took the sac back into his mouth before moving back to the throbbing hard-on. Ryo's tongue ran up along the vein, and then he repositioned himself slightly so he could take more than just the head in his mouth. His head started to bob up and down, almost in a rhythm to his husband's moans and words of encouragement.

Ianto felt one of Jack's hands on his neck, and his head was being turned. Jack's mouth latched onto his and they started to kiss deeply, tongue entwining. Jack started to rub against Ianto in rhythm to Ryo's bobbing head. Ianto pushed back, wanting more. He felt Jack's other hand slip into his jeans. Ianto did not know when Jack had opened his fly. He had no will to stop Jack. They were past the point of stopping, both too far gone. The couple in the other room was too occupied to notice. Or they appeared to be, a small portion of Ianto's mind added.

When he glanced back into the room, Ryo was standing before Dee, slowly pulling off his jeans. Ryo was gazing down at Dee with heated passion burning in his eyes, while Dee watched. The younger man licked his lips, his hands now free. One hand grasped his cock and slowly pumped as he watched his husband shed his pants.

Jack moaned and released his hold on Ianto's hard-on. Quickly, Jack fumbled behind Ianto, freeing his aching cock from his trousers and made quick work of pulling Ianto's jeans down below his hips. Jack pressed his now-free cock along the cleft of Ianto's arse and slowly to slid it along the crack.

Ryo sat on Dee's lap, positioning himself so he had trapped Dee's cock along the crack of his ass and started to gyrate his hips. Both men moved so their mouths met and they kissed as Ryo got himself off rubbing Dee's cock along his sensitive ass crack. Dee had a hand on Ryo's cock and started to pump along the length. Ryo's hands were on Dee's chest, fingertips playing with his husband's nipples.

Ianto managed to keep his moans low, while Jack pressed his mouth to Ianto's shoulder. He felt the vibration of the muffled moan. He turned his head again and Jack was quick to capture his mouth.

The movements from the couple on the couch increased along with the volume as both men vocalized their mounting pleasure in non-words. Ryo was close, Dee's skillful tongue and hand bringing him to the point of release. His body shuddered as he held back his orgasm, knowing Dee was not quite there yet. Ryo started to pinch and pull on Dee's nipples, knowing his husband was sensitive there. Ryo broke the kiss, panting hard.

"Come, Dee," he demanded. "Come for me." He bounced a little and found the track again. He twisted both of Dee's nipples as he gyrated with wild abandon.

Dee cried out, the end of the sound muffled by Ryo's mouth as the older man plunged his tongue inside his mouth. Dee sucked on the tongue greedily as he got close to the edge.

Jack was frantically rubbing against Ianto, causing Ianto to rub against the wall. He was barely able to keep his head in position, but he had to see as the two gorgeous men in the other room reached their release.

He watched as Ryo could no longer hold back. His hands moved to Dee's shoulders, digging his fingers in as he started to come, moaning out Dee's name. It was enough to push Dee, whose other hand was on Ryo's arse, gripping tightly and he growled. "Holy fuck… Ryo!"

"Fuck yeah," Ianto heard Jack swear, and he felt his arse get coated with strings of Jack's come. Jack's body shuddered with his orgasm, the hand pumping Ianto gripping tight. Not enough to hurt, but enough to bring Ianto to orgasm.

"Jack…." Ianto groaned through clenched teeth as he felt his orgasm rip through him, as he splashed come on Jack's hand, on himself… on the hallway wall. He gasped and leaned weakly against the wall, trying to catch his breath. If Jack hadn't been leaning heavily against him, he was sure he would have slid down to the floor, his knees weak.

"That…" Jack gasped. "That was incredible." He moved slightly to twist Ianto so when he pressed him against the wall again, their chests met. The kiss he gave Ianto was enough to take the little remaining strength Ianto had left.

"Yep," Ianto agreed and kissed Jack back. He was not sure which incredible Jack meant – what they had just done, or Dee and Ryo in the other room. Ianto decided it had to be the combination, along with the forbidden pleasure of spying on their friends while the other couple made love.

Ryo and Dee were kissing softly, languidly, basking in the afterglow of orgasm.

Ianto wished he and Jack could afford the same luxury. They had to get out of the hallway. He knew they should have left the flat, but both men needed to clean up before facing the public and a cab ride back to their flat.

Ianto found the strength to push Jack again, breaking the kiss with a gasp. He grabbed onto Jack's arm and pulled him along the hall to the bathroom. The two men quickly cleaned themselves. Jack was still frisky and Ianto knew he was in for an interesting night once they got back to his flat. Ianto found himself laughing and sharing kisses with Jack as they continued their task. At last, finally properly tucked in, Jack opened the door and looked down the hall. He took Ianto's hand and led him down the hall.

"We should just leave," Ianto whispered.

Jack nodded. As they reached the doorway to the lounge that they would have to pass, suddenly Dee appeared, leaning against the doorway.

The New Yorker folded his arms with a knowing look on his face. "Going somewhere?" he asked.

Ianto nodded, suddenly feeling mortified. Something in Dee's eyes told that both men were aware of what had happened. "Yep. Time for Jack and me to go home. Thanks for everything." Ianto was going to apologize for earlier, but decided it might not be the best thing at that moment. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"The four of us are going to make a little trip to visit UNIT," Jack said, grinning at Dee. He strode over to the coat rack. He handed Ianto his coat, and then removed his. Putting on his greatcoat, he added, "I changed our appointment to go over their findings to tomorrow, since today was an off day. We'll be leaving mid-morning, so we'll see you then."

Ryo had joined Dee in the doorway, watching with amusement as their friends prepared to leave. "Good night," he said.

Just as Jack opened the door and held it for Ianto to head out, they heard Ryo comment, "And next time you're cleaning your own come off our walls."

"Oh God," Ianto groaned as Jack closed the door behind them.

Jack started to laugh as he once again took Ianto's hand and led him down the corridor toward the lift.


End file.
